


Love, Money and Breaking Physics

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: So what happens when Jake meets the girl of his dreams, and she thinks he's hot stuff too?Primary Races: Cheetah, Kat





	1. Chapter 1

Stacy Young walked through the crowded convention hall, looking around at the assorted exhibits while she tried to guess where to find the kat she was looking for. Her interests weren't normally lined up with Clawson's, but after hearing the questions he'd raised in the seminar on small arms advancements - questions she'd been about to ask herself - she was wondering if that should change.

She heard him talking with a few of his friends in the distance, and started working in that general direction, around and between other convention-goers. Her eyes focused on the places she heard the cinnamon tom's voice. It wasn't hard. Unlike when she'd seen him with his big partner at the salvage yard they ran, here he was outspoken and not the least bit shy about how smart he was and that he knew more than ninety percent of those attending and could do things none of them could figure out.

A little closer and she started to pick out the voices of those with them. Mostly the radical aeronautical gurus of the world; Farther, JadeClaw, Yazri and SkyDancer, but Longtail and DarkClaw were MASA and Hasslin was in subatomic physics.

It was nice to know he didn't discriminate on gender at least. She'd already run into far more of that than she cared for in her career.

She took a few moments to listen in and make sure she knew what was going on. When she thought she had an opening, before the conversation fell completely into theoretical silliness, she decided to try and break in.

Fortunately, she had a few mutual friends with the lean tom.

"Hey, Hasslin," the Cheetah smiled, putting a hand on the tabby tom's shoulder. "Need help talking some sense into the macro types?"

"It's hopeless." He rolled his eyes even as the others grinned. "Jets are all these guys care about."

"Stacy, right?" Jake offered her a hand in welcome.

"Watch out, he's the worst of the lot." Hasslin stage whispered to her.

"I guessed that much after Randlin's panel," she grinned, taking Jake's hand. "And yes, Stacy Young. You're Jake Clawson, right?"

"Yap," he nodded, completely at ease here in a way he clearly wasn't at his day job. "I tend to pummel him every year." He chuckled.

"And the jerk deserves it." JadeClaw huffed, her slender Siamese frame managing to be imposing despite its ninety-pound weight.

"Hey, be gentle with him, he's tenured," Stacy smirked. "Not that he'd let any of us forget it. Pompous ass is stuck about twenty years back in every way that counts. You had some damned good points though," she added, looking at Jake respectfully. "More than just spotting where he'd screwed up."

"Thanks," he accepted it as his due, though he still appreciated the comment. "So what are you building with all those parts you keep picking up?"

"Mostly keeping busy and trying to prove myself wrong," she chuckled. "Hoping I can manage to finish off a project from before I got canned, something I can offer legally."

"Thought I recognized your name," Yazri said, looking at Stacy almost appraisingly. The Lion cocked his head slightly. "So, is it true?" Nobody missed the tension that seemed to ripple up the Cheetah's spine.

"That I got fired, yeah. The reason's bull," she said simply, something about her manner almost daring the Lion to say it wasn't.

"It usually is." Jake huffed with an almost palatable hatred, his stance and something in his eyes ending the subject right there even among these outspoken people who knew and would tease him.

"Your new project anything we're likely to see this decade?" James Farther asked as amicably as anyone could, given they were standing with an explosion waiting to happen.

"With a little luck, yeah," Stacy nodded, focusing on calming herself down as much as hoping Jake wouldn't go off any further. And wishing rather strongly that Yazri hadn't decided to bring that up. Hell, she'd just been fired a few weeks ago, and what sort of an idiot asked that sort of question in public?

"Main thing I'm working on now is getting a power system that'll support my old thesis," she explained. "If I can get it working, you guys should have it a lot easier getting your jets and satellites to handle the temps they work at," she added, taking a sip of her drink. "And PumaDyne'll want to scream."

That had their decidedly interested attention, and Jake's mood shifted abruptly to interested instead of pissed.

"Why don't you come to the room party at Jake's?" James invited her after a nearly invisible glance around the others. "We tend to work designs before we get too drunk to make sense." He added with a chuckle.

"Sounds great," she grinned. "When and where?"

"Room 1395, sevenish." Jake supplied with a welcoming grin. "See you then, unless you've gotten into supersonic jets."

"I have, but it conflicted with the magnetics panel I came here for," she chuckled, returning the grin. "I'll see you guys later then."

* * *

Stacy shook her head at the second time since dinner started that Jake had mentioned being able to out-do the SWAT Kats equipment. Believable or not, he did make for an entertaining bragger and a good distraction from the fact that they were all a bit tipsy even on the elevator ride up to his room. It didn't seem like any of them where the quiet drunks, but they were all playful ones. Which may or may not prove to be a good thing in a few hours.

At least, in a worst case scenario, she could try and beg off if things started getting _too_ playful. Maybe drag Hasslin back to her room with her, "catch up" a little.

Sweet Bastet, she was almost as bad as Jake. She chuckled, following them out of elevator and down the hall to the cinnamon-furred tom's room. She had to blink a couple times when she saw what he'd done to the dresser-top the TV usually occupied and still ended up whistling when the electronic contraption powered up with a full color holographic display hovering over it.

Nobody had that worked out yet.

Well, almost nobody, apparently.

"Y'know, the hotel is either going to thank you, or kill you after you check out of this place," she chuckled.

"Neither, it comes with me," Jake chuckled easily and slipped a control glove over left hand to half way up his forearm. "Five years and they haven't noticed yet." He added with a smirk while they all found spots to settle in for a few hours of theoretical and practical hashing out with an ease and comfort of doing it far more often than once a year at this convention. "Take a seat," he patted the spot next to him on the pillows of the far bed.

For a moment, she considered taking one of the other free seats. On the other hand, the invitation was tempting. She sat down next to him, looking at the display, then glancing down at the glove as minute movements and muscle twitches began to control the data.

"You guys hook up like this often?" She asked.

"We try," James chuckled from his spot on the floor, his dark tabby fur blending into the rug rather well.

"Which means we actually manage it two or three times a year between projects and travel." Jake added and relaxed. "Usually at these cons."

It gave her a very good understanding of just how little fat was on his body. Even relaxed he was pure muscle and well defined under his fur. It wasn't the body of a designer, or even a mechanic. She gave him an appreciative look that she suspected he caught, and then turned her focus to the engine on display.

"So, who's having what problem with it?" She asked. Engines weren't her strong suit, but she had a feeling they didn't look at things that were working when they were doing this.

"This would be my bitchy baby," JadeClaw piped up with a grumble from the head of the other bed where she'd claimed both pillows to lounge on. "Every diagnostic known to katkind has been run on it, and it still has a serious heat built up problem that is simply not acceptable."

"Nngh, that explains the invite, doesn't it," Stacy winced. "Not the type of heat issue I'd been thinking at first, though there might still be something it could help with. Any idea what's causing the main buildup?"

"Nah," Jake grinned at her. "We're the disillusioned and disgruntled geniuses of the world." He chuckled. "Getting paid in our field or not. You fit both categories."

"Anyway," JadeClaw continued, "it seems to be centered in the electronics, and on two occasions has been sufficient to ignite the fuel early. The cooling system should be three times what's required, but it's not enough."

"Well, let's see where we can go with it," Stacy nodded, getting into the challenge of trying to figure out the problem despite it not being her specialty and the constant chatter and ideas from everyone in the room.

* * *

Stacy stretched in the unfamiliar bed she quickly recognized as a hotel one. She assumed she'd staggered off to her own room, but then why was she still dressed? It didn't quite smell right either. It smelled of males. Of one male in particular.

That cracked her eyes open and to where the TV should have been.

Yap, that holo-contraption of Jake's was there.

A glance around the room marked the other bed as slept in, and Jake nowhere to be seen.

"Shower," she mumbled as she realized the sound was coming from the room she was in.

She was dressed, clearly Jake had used the other bed... putting the previous night together through her grogginess, she realized she must have dozed off while they were enjoying the party and working on the designs.

She wondered, idly, if they'd figured out the problems with that engine. She'd have to ask Jake if she hadn't remembered. She groaned and stretched again, lean muscle shifting beneath her spotted fur. She at least wanted to stick around long enough to thank him for letting her use the bed.

She wondered if he might be interested in breakfast.

"Morning," he smiled at her, fully dressed and freshly showered, as he stepped into the main room. "You looked like you could use the rest when you drifted off against my shoulder." He motioned to the bed in explanation of her presence there.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, sitting up on the bed. "Guess I was a little more out of it than I thought towards the end there. JadeClaw ever figure out what was up with her engine?"

"She's got a few things to try now, but there's no way to know until she actually tries them. It's not like we actually knew what the problem was we were trying to fix."

"True, just wasn't sure how good your design system was at running changes," she chuckled. "And I couldn't remember for sure. You grab anything for breakfast yet?"

"I barely grabbed a shower," he chuckled and relaxed against the wall. "You hungry?"

"Well hey, for all I know you've been up for a couple hours," she smirked, before her stomach decided to pipe up and answer his question. "And that's a yes," she chuckled. "How about we hit the McK's after I grab a shower myself, unless you know somewhere better and cheap?"

"That I know," He smirked and rolled his shoulders to stand up fully. "It's a little too easy to beat the prices here. Mind if I hang out in your room while you shower, or would you rather come get me?"

"Hanging out works," she smiled. "Just don't peek," she winked. "Just glad I pre-paid for my room. I didn't kick your roomie out or anything, did I?"

"Nah, I stay solo unless it's a space-crunch, then I just stay at home and come by for the days."

"Ah the advantages of living in the city where the con's happening," she grinned. "C'mon, I'll take you back to my room, we can keep talking there and while we're eating."

"Works for me, though I thought you lived in town too." Jake looked at her curiously as she straitened up a bit and followed him into the wide hallway that looked so much like all the others in the huge hotel.

"I do," she nodded. "Same situation, though that'll probably be changing in the future. Enough to make a girl _really_ wish she'd set up some job skills besides R &D. What did you do, if you don't mind talking about it?" She asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Rather not." His tone dropped to a dark mutter.

"No problem," she said easily. Out longer or not, there were clearly still some issues there. Not that she could really blame him; as brilliant a designer as he seemed to be, to be stuck as a salvage yard mechanic had to grate on him, whether he let it show there or not. She punched the button on the elevator, leaning back against the wall to wait for it.

"So, what's your partner up to while you're out here? Didn't really strike me as the type of guy who'd be able to stand this many geeks in one place," she chuckled, half-grinning, hoping to find a better topic and breathed an internal sigh of relief when he grinned.

"Right now, enjoying not having a dawn riser in the house," Jake smirked. "Later it'll be video games, and probably trying to find a date when it's suitably late in the day."

"That last one _so_ does not surprise me," she snickered, remembering the first couple times she'd been at the Salvage Yard. "Does he hit on everything with a rack that comes through there?"

"Pretty much," Jake snickered. "Though after about seventy you're reasonably safe from him."

"There are times I _desperately_ wish I didn't have a vivid imagination," Stacy said, making a face at the thought. "He have pretty good luck most of the time?"

"According to him," he smirked. "Not that he's managed to pick up anyone at work yet."

"Not for lack of trying," she chuckled. "How about you?"

"I don't try at work," Jake chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I meant in general, though I kinda guessed," she smiled, looking up at the elevator numbers and shaking her head. "You really open up when you get out of that place, don't you?"

"I don't date much," he flushed slightly. "And it's more who's here, really. There aren't many places I have much chance of talking to anyone that can even half follow me."

"A shame," she smiled down at him. "On both counts." The elevator finally got there, and the two of them climbed on, grateful that it seemed to be empty for the moment.

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't met that second part of reality." Jake settled against the back wall.

"I have," she admitted, settling back next to him, her spotted tail swaying against the wall. "Bro makes it a bit easier, tries to make sure I don't end up completely forgetting what it's like to talk to normal people without making their eyes glaze over. But it does make events like this a lot more appealing. Helps when you can start throwing out the jargon without people getting the 'just smile and nod' look," she chuckled.

"You're lucky to have him," Jake nodded. "Chance can keep up when it's aircraft, but off that, I'm on my own."

"Ouch." The elevator opened up again, and they got out and started towards her room. "Ever try hooking up with somebody around here who can at least try keeping up with the rest?"

"Working hours on both sides tends to make that difficult," he pointed out and followed less than half a step behind. "It doesn't work out very often."

"Not to mention the trouble getting anybody who could keep up to open up," she admitted as they reached her room. She pulled out her key card and swiped it through the lock, waiting for it to turn green before she opened the door and stepped in, holding it open for Jake.

"That too," he nodded and lay down on one bed to relax while she got fresh clothes out. "We're not in the least paranoid profession in the world. Though if you've ever tried to date a black op, it makes designers seem easy."

"You have?" Stacy asked, looking over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. She pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt, along with the usual underthings.

"For about three weeks," he nodded. "Which was two days longer than it took me to figure out what he was that he couldn't say _anything_ about his job. Secrets I understand, but that was more than works for me."

"Don't like it when people keep too many secrets, hmm? So do you date fems too, or just guys?" Stacy asked, grabbing the last of the stuff she'd need for her shower and leaned against the doorway to the bathroom.

"I have a couple times," he acknowledged, right at the limit of his comfort zone. "Guys are just a lot less complicated to get along with."

"Fair enough," she chuckled, realizing it wasn't a good idea to push much more. "I'm gonna grab my shower, make yourself comfortable while you're waiting." With that, she ducked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She stripped down, climbing into the shower and turning the water on as hot as she could stand it. She grabbed her shampoo, and started working it into her fur after she'd soaked it down, paying particularly attention to the sheath that looked distinctly out of place between her legs, just above her sex.

Once she was done, she rinsed out her fur and switched on the fur-dryers, turning and fluffing her thick, spotted fur slightly to help it dry evenly. She got dressed, opening the door to the bathroom and stepping out... only to blink as she saw Jake looking curiously at one of the DVD's she'd left near the TV after she'd arrived.

That was precisely the moment she remembered that not all of them were what she'd call company friendly.

"Sweet Bastet," she murmured, blushing deeply under her tawny fur. "I forgot that was in the stack there...."

"Just be glad Chance won't know," he chuckled with a bit of a grin and put it down. "He'd never quit chasing you if he knew you watched porn."

"Hardly the only girl who does," Stacy chuckled. "Besides, he probably wouldn't be too crazy about some of what I watch," she winked, trying to relax a bit.

"True," Jake grinned more easily. "It's more my taste. He'd much prefer fem action over guys."

"And that's why most girls say they don't watch it," she winked. "They know they probably wouldn't find anybody interested in watching with them. Think you might be some time?" She asked, only half-joking.

"Urrr," Jake blinked a couple times and glanced at the case he'd put down, then at her. "Sure, why not."

"Probably after the con," she guessed with a bit of a chuckle, doing a remarkably good job of hiding her own surprise that he'd agreed. "So, think we were talking about getting breakfast?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I hope you don't mind riding on my bike."

"Not at all," she grinned. "As long as you've got a spare helmet."

"You'll have one," he chuckled with a shake of his head as they left the room. "No spare with me, but you're welcome to mine."

"Just don't go getting us pulled over," she chuckled, following him out to the car park. "If there's one thing my bro and I argue about, it's him and _not_ wearing a helmet."

"Believe me, getting pulled over it the _last_ thing that's going to happen."

"So, which bike's yours?" She asked as they reached the car park, a string of motorcycles parked nearby.

"The one that wasn't produced by a company," he grinned at her and motioned to a sexy red thing that could well have taken its cue from a Cyclotron.

Stacy let out a long, low, appreciative whistle as she looked it over. "Are you _sure_ you don't do SWAT's designs?" She asked, fighting the urge to run her hands along the sleek lines of the bike. It might not actually be one, but it was _certainly_ close enough.

"Go ahead." he chuckled and rumbled softly at the rush of having someone appreciate his work so much just on sight. "I'm just a good study with plenty of pictures to work from. The performance isn't anything close to what their bikes can do."

"I'm sure it's plenty for civilian use though," she grinned, running her hands along its length now that she had permission. She was purring as she almost seemed to feel the bike all over. "She's gorgeous!"

"Thanks," Jake smiled at the honest comment. "Ready to ride?" He offered her a black helmet.

"Am I ever," she grinned, pulling on the helmet. It was a little tighter than comfortable, but it fit. She'd have to remember to bring her own next time, assuming there was one. "After you."

"Hold on tight," he chuckled and settled easily into the saddle and rolled the sleek bike out of its slot. "I'm not as insane as Chance, but she rocks the road."

"I don't think you'd drive her if she didn't," Stacy grinned, straddling the bike behind him, pressing up close both to be secure on the bike, and for the built-in benefit of feeling that lean, well-toned body pressed up against hers.

* * *

Chance stretched out as he heard the front door closing, turning off his GameStar and grabbing the pizza box next to him. He looked at the clock as he tossed it out; 5:15, Jake was a little later than usual. Technically, at least, it's not like Chance had been worried. Still, it was unusual.

"You're late," he called with a grin as he went out to meet his partner. "Somebody grab you by the tail on your way out?"

"No, just longer goodbyes than usual." He shook his head with a chuckle and walked his civilian Cyclotron into its concealed spot in a shed. "LoDD got a new member."

"So does that explain actually being able to put the bike away yourself this time?" Chance asked with a chuckle. "Or did you wake up on the right side of somebody else's bed this morning?"

"That's you at a con, not me," he rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do that fool around."

"Not possible," Chance smirked. "So, who's this new friend of yours? Some ex-designer from Ishtabul?"

"Nope, she's another victim of PumaDyne." He shrugged, trying to keep his anger under raps.

"So that's the new fem you were hanging around with," Chance chuckled, hoping to keep the topic _off_ the megacorps. "So she's a local? You gonna be seeing her again?" He asked with a wink.

"That little Cheetah that's come by for parts a few times." He chuckled as they headed into the main building. "And yeah, we're going to watch movies Wednesday night."

"You've got a date?" Chance asked, grinning broadly. "About time!"

"It's not a date," Jake rolled his eyes. "It's just movies."

"Uh-huh," Chance smirked. "Suuuure it is. She invited you, right?" He guessed, not honestly able to remember the last time Jake had done anything like this with a fem.

"Yeah, after I mentioned I liked what she had out in her room." He protested, knowing it was in vain.

"And just what were _you_ doing in _her_ room, hmm?" Chance grinned. This really was too much fun, though they both knew it was just that - fun. He just had _far_ too few opportunities to tease his partner about dating. Callie was getting a bit repetitive, for all she probably _was_ interested in Jake. Besides, there was a good chance the Cheetah was too, if Chance didn't completely miss his guess.

"Waiting for her to shower before going to breakfast." Jake shook his head in mock despair. "And no, it wasn't because I spent the night there."

"Lemme guess, she spent the night in yours?" Chance teased, then blinked in surprise when his partner flushed a bright red.

"Not in the same bed," he said before the tabby could say anything. "She passed out during the LoDD party."

"What sort of parties do you guys _have_ ?" Chance asked, honestly curious rather than teasing at this point.

"Design problem solving." He chuckled a bit. "We upload our bitchy projects into the holo-system and try to brainstorm the fix."

"Well no wonder she passed out then," Chance smirked, heading back into the kitchen. "Hey Jake, you get dinner yet?"

"Not yet," he followed, rather interested in whatever leftovers were available after smelling the pizza that no longer existed.

"We oughta have something left in here," Chance called back, fishing through the fridge. "Uhm... you might have better luck looking while I see about getting ready to order something up for you just in case...."

"Right," Jake shook his head and chuckled. "I'm a couple hours late and you eat the last food in the house."

"I actually cleaned that thing out _without_ eating while you were gone," Chance smirked. "Some of the leftovers were trying to open negotiations for territory."

"Well order more," Jake called out after sticking his head in the fridge. "There's not much edible in here."

"Supreme with extra cheese, right?" Chance called, dialing one of the several pizza places that he knew the number of by heart now.

"Works for me," he grinned and settled on the couch to wait for dinner.

* * *

Stacy took a deep breath as she finished making dinner for two. Robin was out with friends for the night, she had dinner ready for Jake and she, she'd prepped the movies for later ... what was she forgetting?

A quick look down reminded her that she needed to change before Jake got there, unless she wanted to greet him with a glaze-stained blouse. She turned the oven on to keep the food warm and slid in the cookie sheet with two plates of chicken and rice, then hurried into her room to change.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd been this wound up about a date.

Of course, she couldn't _really_ remember the last time she'd had a _date_ either, which rather complicated that issue. Not that this was officially a date. She had her hopes for eventually, but for now it was still 'just friends.'

Who were planning on watching several hours of porn together.

What had she been _thinking_ when she'd made that invitation?

She pulled on a new white blouse that hugged her lean form in all the right places, and a pair of jeans that would be attractive, but loose enough that they'd be comfortable during the entertainment later.

At least while they were still on.

Stacy shook her head, her short white hair tossing about as she tried to get back on track. For all she knew Jake really was just planning on watching. She heard the doorbell buzz, and went out to greet him.

"Hey," Jake smiled up at her, dressed in loose jeans that still hugged his body in all the right places and a collared shirt that fit just well enough to show off his musculature without being too tight. "Smells good." He added as his eyes roamed over her body a little less subtly than he would have preferred if he'd noticed.

Not that she was about to complain. She could smell the faintest hint of arousal on him, mixed with a nervous edge that spoke plainly of just how unusual this was for him.

She could only imagine she smelled about the same.

"Thanks," she smiled, stepping aside to let him in. "You're looking good," she said honestly, her own eyes exploring his lean frame.

"Thanks," he blushed faintly, much closer to the personality she was used to from the Yard than what he'd been like at the con.

"Make yourself comfortable," she offered a little nervously. "I'll go grab dinner. What would you like to drink?" She asked, starting into the small kitchen, separated from the living room by a short counter.

"Kat Morgan's would be great." He smiled, definitely wanting to get mildly buzzed before the movies started.

"Were you taking notes when we hit the hotel bar?" Stacy asked with a chuckle, opening up a cupboard above the stove and pulling down a bottle of dark red liquid.

"Of course," he chuckled lightly and winked. "Weren't you?"

She brought it over along with two brandy glasses, and then went back for their plates. "Hope chicken's okay," she smiled, setting the table and going back for some bread and butter.

"Oh, you are talking to a hopeless cook with a roommate that can, and _has_ , burned water." Jake laughed easily, if a bit too high pitched. "That smells _great_."

"Thanks," she grinned, sitting down across from him. "Help yourself to the brandy," she added. "It's not the best," she admitted, "but I've had to cut back on the quality a little lately."

"I remember that phase," he nodded and poured himself a glass. "It'll get better, even if it never gets as good."

"Here's hoping," Stacy smiled, pouring one for herself and raising it slightly. "And that it gets better before I have to start helping with student loans again," she chuckled slightly.

"If you need help getting them off your back, let me know." He offered softly. "I know that end of the bureaucracy inside and out."

"My end'll be fine," she said, letting out a little sigh of relief. "Believe it or not, first thing I paid off after my car. So it'll be a couple years before the next set comes due, and if Rob can get a good job I won't have to worry about those."

"What's his field?" Jake asked conversationally, but honestly curious.

"Special education," she smiled. "It might not be as flashy as the work we do, but he's got his heart in the right place."

"Rare gift, if he's got the patience for it," Jake nodded respectfully. "Not one of the better paying fields last I heard, though."

"Not normally, no," Stacy admitted. "Though I should be able to help him out until he's on his feet. I do have some savings, thankfully. Been too long without money at all to not put some away," she chuckled slightly.

"An almost universal truth," he chuckled between bites. "Poor collage student is a stereotype for a reason."

"Oh yeah," she nodded, working on her own dinner. "So, mind if I ask a bit about your family?"

"Don't have any left," he shrugged a little too easily. "My folks were killed when Dark Kat attacked MASA when I was fifteen. I never had siblings or anyone else."

"Sorry," she said, wincing slightly. At least it seemed like she hadn't hit a nerve.

"I've gotten asked enough times it doesn't really hurt anymore." He shook his head. "We weren't a close family to start with."

"All right," Stacy nodded. "Let me know if I get too close to a topic that is off limits though, 'kay?"

"Believe me, you'll know." He assured her, a statement that wasn't particularly reassuring given the way she'd usually found out when they were at the con.

"Okay," she nodded. "Hope your partner didn't razz you too much about tonight," she chuckled, trying to find a new topic while they were finishing up, sipping her brandy.

"Not nearly as much as if he walked in on it." Jake chuckled lightly. "That I would _never_ live down."

"Assuming he wasn't just shocked out of hitting on fems," she snickered. "Trust me, it could end up being a little surprising," she grinned.

"Oh?" Jake leaned forward with a rumbling purr, suddenly very interested. "Now how could a video manage that?"

"It depends _entirely_ on your taste in videos," she grinned, leaning forward a bit herself. "The ones you saw were on the tame end," she winked.

"So what's on the not-tame end?" He grinned back.

"For kink, or pairing?" Stacy asked, raising an eyebrow almost as if in challenge.

"Haven't crossed the pairing I didn't enjoy, but there are a few kinks."

"Mmm ... unless S&M and a little fake non-con bothers you, shouldn't be anything in my collection," she rumbled.

"Nope," he chuckled deep in his throat. "My no-go list are things like scat, snuff, peeing, serious bloodsports ... the serious end of kink."

"Ick," she shuddered, shaking her head. "I've seen a bit of that kinda stuff, but it just does _not_ appeal. But some of the more orgy-laden stuff has been known to squick a couple dates," she chuckled.

"You forget who I live with," Jake smirked at her. "I have to listen to those stories weekly."

"Which does build a certain level of tolerance," she grinned. "Though one thing I have learned, nothing kills a mood like hitting the wrong kink. So...." She finished her rice, drinking the last of her glass of brandy. "We've finished the 'dinner' part, time for the movie?"

"Works for me, Jake rumbled and stood easily for all he was definitely buzzed. "So am I expected to leave you dressed?"

"Mmm ... I'll tell you after the first clip," Stacy winked, standing up and pushing her chair in, walking towards the bedroom with a playful twitch to her tail, enjoying his bolder mood.

"What kind of weird dare is that?" He raised an eyebrow and followed her, more curious than anything right then.

"Trust me," she rumbled, looking back over her shoulder. "With this, at least. Bed good?"

"Bed's fine," he caught her lightly around the middle and nuzzled her neck. "You know I like guys and girls. Whichever you really are is fine."

"Both?" She asked softly, pressing back against his body lightly.

"For real?" Jake blinked, more surprised than anything as his mind started to work over that possibility while enjoying her warmth.

"For real," Stacy nodded slightly, not reading anything in his reaction that said she should be moving away, so she stayed where she was. "Really rare, but we do exist. I've met all of one other," she admitted with a chuckle and felt him begin to run his hands down her sides and kiss the side of her neck.

"Ever topped a guy?" He rumbled softly, obviously turned on by the idea of what she was.

"Mmm ... only when they were being good sports or real dicks," she rumbled, grateful he seemed to like the idea. She reached back, rubbing his thighs lightly. "We're not going to get around to the movies at this rate, are we?"

"Turn them on anyway. It makes things that much hotter." He murmured against her neck while his hands inched in towards her crotch, his cock hard against her rump.

"Mmm ... let's at least get to the bed," she rumbled, leaning back to nuzzle his cheek lightly. "Though you _don't_ have to leave me dressed," she grinned.

"Good," he loosened his grip and urged her to the bed before rolling her on her back and kissing her soundly, one hand moving down her body to feel the swelling sheath in her jeans and rubbed it lightly with the heal of his hand.

"Oooh, that's good," she rumbled, spreading her legs and kissing him back hungrily. She drew him down and wrapped her arms around him. "You like the idea of gettin' the best of both worlds, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Jake rumbled back and kissed his way down her neck. "How about that soundtrack?"

Stacy moaned softly, reaching over to grab the remote and start the TV and DVD player. She started to loosen Jake's shirt from his pants, even as the program started and ran through the typically lengthy introduction that nether of them listened to as they worked each other's clothes off.

Then Jake was between her legs and her half-hard cock was in his mouth while his fingers played lightly along her slit.

She reached down, rubbing his ears, moaning his name as she pressed up into his mouth and fingers as he teased her to full hardness and close to loosing her mind before he withdrew and kissed her again.

"How do you want this round?" He offered her throatily, his own arousal thick in the air around them.

"Mmm... your mouth around my cock, yours in mine?" She suggested with a grin, rubbing his back skillfully, down to squeeze his ass lightly. "Unless you'd rather get stretched out back here."

"Oh, _yeah_ ," he shuddered and moaned at the very idea before kissing her soundly. "I love being ridden." He added with a throaty whisper.

"You love the riding too?" Stacy asked, kissing him back, her tongue probing his mouth.

"Yes," he moaned into her mouth and rubbed his cock against her thigh, which rubbed hers against his.

"We are going to get along _very_ well," she rumbled deeply, rubbing a bit more, enjoying the feel as she shifted to rub her barbed shaft along his. "How do you want this?"

Given back the choice he shifted down to slide his cock against her wet slit before his fingers spread her open and he slowly pressed into her tight body. "The way it can only be with you." He groaned and closed one hand around her cock before he began to thrust.

"Oooh," she groaned, pressing back against his thrusts, rubbing his back with one hand, his chest with the other. "Thought... nnngh... you wanted me inside you?"

"You will be," he shuddered, knowing this round wasn't going to last long for either of them. He squeezed her cock a little tighter as he pumped it. "Oh ... come, Stacy." He half begged as he leaned forward to kiss her as he pounded into her body and stroked her hungrily.

She let out a hungry, keening cry into his mouth as her female sex spasmed around his cock, milking him needily as he roared and slammed into her, pushing even part of his sheath into her body with the first blast of hot seed into her body. Her cock spasmed with his deep inside her, spraying her seed out onto both their bellies, sticking on his fingers just as the couple on-screen started to get going.

"Mmm ... we're one up each on 'em," Stacy rumbled lazily, drawing him down for a deep kiss.

"That is just incredibly hot, you know that?" He rumbled, still rocking into her body lightly.

"I noticed," she rumbled deeply, squeezing down around his shaft. "So, how many other fantasies can I help you fill?"

"A few," he murred between kisses. "If you're willing." He ran his hands down her sides and up against to fondle her breasts. "Mount me, so you're against my back." He shivered at just saying it; much less that it was going to happen.

"With _pleasure_ ," Stacy rumbled, pulling off him with a groan, climbing out from under him as he settled on all fours with his tail over his back. "Mind if this gets a little messy?" She asked, touching the Cheetah-seed on her belly lightly, not sure if Jake would mind it worked into the fur of his back.

"Not at all," he grinned back at her. "Lube would be a plus though."

"You're lucky I'm an optimist," she rumbled, opening a drawer of the nightstand and pulling out a slender tube Jake was _very_ familiar with, opening it and squeezing a liberal amount out onto her fingers. "Picked this up just today," she explained with a grin, starting to spread it around the lean tom's furless pucker, slowly pressing a finger into his tight ass.

"Or we could have used mine," he moaned and pressed back, welcoming the long-absent pleasure in his ass.

"After this runs out, we will," Stacy grinned, stretching his ass skillfully, slowly adding a second finger, working his body wide enough to take her cock without any undue discomfort. When she thought he was ready, she shifted, pressing close to his back and sinking her rigid shaft into his body, knowing that this was just the beginning of what was going to be one _hell_ of a night.

* * *

Chance muttered to himself as he cranked a bolt into place on one of the cars that had come in earlier. A glance up at the clock told him that, yes, Jake _was_ late, and getting later. He shook his head with a slight chuckle.

Finally gets out on a date after gods only knew how many years, and he ends up not just staying the night, but most of the next day. Hell, he hadn't even been able to answer the phone when Chance called. His date's brother had done that.

It sounded like she hadn't seen anybody in almost as long as Jake.

Well, at least they were getting the chance to get it out of their systems. It still bugged Chance a little; even _he_ usually managed to crawl out of bed long enough to call back if he was going to be late!

He finally heard Jake's bike pulling in, and grabbed a rag as he closed the hood of the ancient sedan he was working on. He went out to meet his partner, and was immediately struck by one particular fact.

Even though he could smell the new shampoo strongest, there was no way of missing the smell of sex, and both genders, that practically hung around the smaller tom almost as strongly as the absolutely sated way his body moved as he got off the bike.

He had _definitely_ had a good night.

"Hey," Jake smiled at him, a relaxed manner about him that Chance had a hard time remembering if he'd ever seen before.

"Must have been one _hell_ of a movie," the tabby chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "You end up in bed with her brother too, after I called?"

"Not her brother," he ducked his head, his cheeks burning despite his relaxed body. "And a bunch of movies."

Chance cocked his head, trying to figure out how the first part would work out. He _knew_ he could smell another guy involved. Oh well, if Jake didn't want to tell him he probably wasn't going to figure it out.

"So, what movies?" He asked with a chuckle. "Might try using them on one of my dates if they managed that for you two," he winked.

"Umm, Dickgirls series, BDSMales series, Tied to Work, Dreaming Big, Training Timothy, a few others I didn't recognize." He supplied, his blush deepening. "Not really your kind of thing."

Chance had to agree with him, even as his brain tried to connect the titles and what most of them obviously were with something that _Jake_ would be interested in. His partner obviously has a seriously kinky side he kept well out of sight most of the time.

"So let me get this straight," he said, his brain trying to mesh the two images of his partner that were forming. "You meet her at this con, hang out with each other, and she invites you over to her place to watch gay bondage porn? Did you know this _before_ she started running them?"

"Dickgirls 3 was the movie I saw in her room that started it." He mumbled.

"So that's a no?" Chance asked, still trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Umm, that's I knew what we were watching when we made the date," Jake mumbled. "She had some of them at the hotel."

"And you _didn't_ think it was a date until that night?"

"I wasn't sure if she was serious until last night." He protested weakly.

"I guess she was," Chance murmured, shaking his head and trying to bring himself around to figure out exactly what was going on. "So was it her idea to have another guy over too?" Might as well figure out just how weird Jake's new girlfriend was, since he had a feeling it was almost guaranteed they were going to keep seeing each other.

"Don't go there, buddy." Jake snapped into a much more serious mood.

"No problem," Chance said quickly, more curious than ever about just what had happened. But he knew better than to push when Jake responded like that. "So, you going to be seeing her again?"

"This weekend," he grinned a bit sillily. "Unless something comes up."

"Just make sure you take your comm," Chance chuckled, shaking his head. "Need to be able to reach you if Viper decides to mutate the city again or something. Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" He cocked his head.

"Good luck with her," Chance smiled. "You're a lot more relaxed after you've gotten laid for ten or twelve hours," he smirked.

"You should try it sometime," he smirked back with a wink before he headed upstairs for fresh clothes and another shower. "You have no idea what you're missing sticking to femmes."

Chance shook his head with a chuckle, getting back to work as his partner went up to change.

* * *

"Hey Stripes," a deep, long familiar voice called out to Chance as the tabby was working on another car. "Where's the kitten?"

"If I'm lucky, he's off with his girlfriend talking about stuff that'd make my eyes glaze over," Chance chuckled slightly, wiping off his hands as he slammed the hood. "How's it goin', Shyder?"

"Pretty good," the big black and white tom leaned against the car and raised and eyebrow. "So he's finally got a girl?"

"Oh yeah," Chance chuckled slightly. "I swear, Shyder, it's like they were _made_ for each other. Guess where they ended up meeting."

"Do I even want to know?" He smirked. "It's not someplace normal like a bar, I'm sure."

"That big tech convention that was in town a couple weeks ago. She's been around here before looking for spare parts from the Enforcer jets, but that was when they hooked up." Chance shook his head. "And it shows when they're talkin' to each other. I don't think I understand half of the words they throw around."

"Think she's good for him?" James asked more seriously.

"She wouldn't be seeing him yet if I didn't," Chance answered just as seriously. "He hasn't been _half_ this relaxed in years, and that includes when we were still on the force. He came close with some of the guys he's seen, but this is something else."

"Good for him," he grinned again. "Just goes to show there's nothing like a good woman to make a guy happy."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Chance chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I know better that to tell a guy his thing isn't the right way," James shook his head. "But you have to admit, for a tom who's as into guys much as Jake is, it's kinda funny it's a girl that what finally makes him happy."

The tabby had to agree with a chuckle. "Besides, it might be a double-team. Don't know who, but I think he's seeing another guy too."

"Ohh, a mystery?" James' eyebrows when up. "Think she's in on it?"

"Either that or Jake stops at his place on the way home from every date he has with her," the tabby chuckled. "No matter how well he cleans up, I can always smell both of 'em on him afterwards."

"Well, that's ... different." He cocked his head, having a hard time wrapping his brain around the idea of a threesome as anything other than a porn flick fantasy.

"Tell me about it," Chance chuckled. "I'd tell you the _really_ different part, but I don't think you _want_ to know."

"Okay, Stripes, _now_ you're scaring me." He laughed and shook his head. "I learned long ago that the quiet ones are the _really_ wild ones."

"Yeah, but _this_ quiet one usually starts blushing when a fem _talks_ to him," Chance smirked. "So, you busy tonight, or up for a little partying, let the two tech-heads figure out new ways to blow the place up while we're _not_ at ground-zero?"

"It's why I'm here, Stripes." James grinned. "So when are you getting off?"

"Work, any time now," the tabby smirked. "In general, depends on the company at the O'Malley's."

"Oh, you!" He playfully bapped at the tabby's ears. "Go get dressed in something decent or you won't get off at all."

"You're just jealous," Chance smirked at the black and white tom, heading up towards his room to change. He stripped down and debated grabbing a quick shower, but decided against it. Instead he just washed up quickly, and went to pull on a fresh shirt and pair of jeans.

On his way out, he decided it'd be best to let Jake know he was heading out ahead of time. After all, it was only fair, given that he'd complained about Jake not calling in more than once by now. He hurried down to Jake's regular lab, and paused at the door.

His nose, and the sounds from behind the door, told him that Jake and Stacy were _well_ beyond working on designs right now. His common sense briefly told him to just leave a note where Jake would find it.

It _almost_ took two seconds for his common sense to be wrestled down, hog-tied, and stuffed into the back of his head where it could be saved for later by his more mischievous side.

"Hey, Jake," he called, opening the door. "I'm hea-" He stopped mid-word, his eyes wide as saucers, his jaw somewhere around his knees. He'd been right about what the two of them were up to. What he really hadn't been expecting was just _how_ they were up to it. Jake was on his back on one of the tables, hands bracing him against the wall and his legs wrapped around Stacy's waist as she pounded into him.

For the briefest of moments, he tried to tell himself it was a strap-on, but his common-sense picked the worst possible moment to escape and point out - rather too gleefully, in his opinion - that the view of her ass and hip he had left _no_ doubt that she wasn't wearing anything, least of all a strap-on.

He closed the door, turned and walked out towards where Shyder was waiting with a thoroughly dazed expression.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," the big tom snickered as he came up.

"I think I'd rather have," Chance murmured. Shyder could almost hear the gears in his brain turning, but not quite clicking the way they were supposed to. "I think I'm going to need a drink."

" _What_ did you see?" He was half way between concerned and gleeful about what could shock him so badly.

"There's no other tom," Chance said, shaking his head again. "Just trust me, let's leave it at that and head to O'Malley's."

"Okay," he scrunched his brows up, and then decided that it was best not to find out. The tabby didn't rattle easily after all.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Jake and Chance were working out beneath the Yard in their weight room.

"Hey, Jake?" Chance grunted, hefting the barbell. "Mind answering a question for me?"

"What's the question?" He asked amiably from the treadmill.

"Well...." He grunted again, putting the barbell up in the brackets for a moment to adjust the weights. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what's up with Stacy?"

"What's up with her?" Jake frowned, honestly not sure what the tabby was asking about.

"Well yeah... I saw you two goin' at it a couple weeks back," he admitted. "She's... not a fem, is she?"

That brought a blush to Jake's cheeks, but the phone rang before he could formulate an answer.

"I'll get it," Chance said, walking over to pick up the phone from the wall. "Mega - what? Stacy, calm -" He turned back towards Jake, who was already at his side.

"Jake, it's Stacy, something's wrong," he said, worried about what it was that would have the Cheetah on the other end so panicked even as Jake took the phone.

"Where are you?" Jake asked gently, worried himself but focused enough to go for critical information first.

"I'm at home," she said, clearly upset. "Jake, I need to get to the hospital. Robin, he...." It was just as clear that she probably wasn't in any shape to drive either.

"Hold on, okay?" He tried to calm her down a little. "I'll be right there. It'll be okay."

"Just hurry, please," she said, a little bit more calmly. "And please be careful?"

"I will be, on both counts." He promised her very seriously. "You just hold on, I'll be there soon." He said again before hanging up and all but bolting out of the gym. "I have to help Stacy," he called over his shoulder.

A few brutally long minutes later, Jake pulled up by the parking lot of Stacy's apartment building. She was already waiting, and climbed into the passenger seat almost before Jake had even stopped the car.

"They took him to Bast's Mercy," she explained as she buckled the seatbelt. She was clearly still rattled, and Jake could see the streaks of fur, matted by her tears.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled out and started towards the hospital.

"There was an accident on his way back from school," she explained, swallowing hard. "They wouldn't say how he was; just that he was still alive... Gods, Jake, he's the only family I have left...."

"And he's _alive_ ," he said firmly, reaching one hand out to squeeze hers. "Focus on that."

"I will," she nodded slightly. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything...."

"Only a workout," he chuckled sheepishly about the loose grey sweat suit he was wearing. "Nothing important."

"Thank you for coming to get me," she sighed, laying back against the seat and closing her eyes. "I just wasn't fit to drive...."

"I'm glad you called," he reached out to squeeze her shoulder as they came up to the hospital complex. "It's good you didn't try."

"Wasn't going to help for both of us to end up in the hospital," she chuckled weakly as he pulled into a parking slot. "Do you mind coming in with me?"

"Not at all," he leaned over after shutting the car off and drew her into his arms. "I'm not just here because you're fun to play with, Stacy. I care about you too."

"Thank you," she murmured, wrapping her arms back around him and pressing her muzzle against his neck. "Care about you too... a lot," she murmured softly, kissing his neck.

"Let's go find out about your brother," he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Right," she nodded, climbing out and starting into the building, Jake not far behind her. She stopped briefly to look at a directory, and then made a beeline for the check-in desk with Jake on her heals, uneasy as always in this place that smelled of death and funerals-to-come to him.

"Stacy Young, to see Robin Young," the Cheetah said in answer to the receptionist's question.

"Relation?" The elderly tabby shekat asked, keying the name into the computer.

"I'm his sister," Stacy said a little impatiently. "Can you at least tell me how he is?" She caught herself, trying to calm down.

"I'm afraid he's - ah, wait, he's coming out of surgery now, Miss Young. If you're willing to wait a few moments the doctor could meet with you, but they want to let Robin rest a bit before he takes any visitors."

"I'll wait," Stacy nodded, her entire body tense as she stepped back from the desk and the receptionist contacted the doctor and Jake wrapped his arms around her with a supporting nuzzle.

"It'll be okay, just focus on that." He whispered, giving the only help he could.

"I hope so," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his. "He's made that ride a hundred times or more...."

"He was insured, right?" Jake murmured softly.

He felt the additional tension in Stacy's body as soon as he'd asked the question.

"The bike yes... but our health insurance was through PumaDyne before...."

"You should still be covered from the driving insurance," he nuzzled her. "At least for the first hundred thousand. You can sue for the rest if the other guy's company doesn't want to cough it up."

"Here's hoping it's not that bad," she murmured, shuddering a little. "And that they're willing to wait for it."

Just then, a lean Siamese tom walked in.

"Miss Young?" He asked, looking up at the Cheetah. "I'm Doctor Ma."

"Thank you, Doctor" she nodded, taking his offered hand and shaking it. "How's Robin?"

"You may want to sit down," he said, indicating the nearby chairs. Stacy started to say something, but nodded, taking a seat, her fur bristled slightly.

"He's going to be fine, right? She said he was coming out of surgery...."

"Yes he is," the Siamese nodded. "Your brother's stable, Miss Young. It was touch and go for a while, and we're going to want to keep him here a few days for observation, but he's a fighter. He's lucky he was wearing a helmet," he observed. "Miss Young... I'm sorry to say there is some bad news. Do you want to discuss it in private?" He asked, glancing at Jake.

"No," she said simply. There was something almost accepting about her tone, like she'd been expecting that something else was going to go wrong, and she took Jake's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly and felt him squeeze back.

"Very well," Dr. Ma nodded. "The accident was very severe. He was hit broadside by a large truck apparently; hit and run. He _is_ stable," he repeated, "though sedated right now. But there was some damage we weren't able to repair. His back was broken, Miss Young," he said with as gentle a tone as he could manage.

"Gods," she murmured softly.

"We don't know how extensive the damage is yet," he explained, "but there is a small possibility that he'll be paralyzed from the waist down... and it's almost certain that there will be permanent loss of mobility. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to see him," she said firmly. Doctor Ma hesitated for a moment, then nodded and stood.

"All right. Understand that he's sedated right now though; he needs to rest, but you can see him."

"Thank you," she nodded, standing up. "You said it was a small possibility... how small?" She asked softly.

"That he'll be completely paralyzed, very small," the Siamese explained gently. "What we're not sure of is how much of his mobility may be lost, or how much he'll be able to recover with therapy. Admittedly this isn't the best hospital in MegaKat City for this type of injury, but we will do our best for him, and our physical therapy team is second only to Serenity Thorne."

"Which sees _way_ too much of everything from the Enforcers," Jake nodded and stood with her. "Want me to wait outside?" He asked gently.

"Only if you have to," Stacy said, looking at Doctor Ma for his say.

"It's all right, but I'll have to ask that neither of you stay for too long. Once we have a better idea of what shape he's in we'll be able to stretch that out, but he needs his rest for now."

"We understand, Doctor," Stacy nodded gratefully.

"Follow me then," the Siamese said easily, starting for the elevator with both kats close behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, the two of them got back to Stacy's apartment. Jake had to admit, she seemed to be holding together remarkably well. They'd stayed in Robin's room as long as they could; she'd held his hand and talked to him, Jake couldn't honestly say what about, if anything. She'd seemed to relax a lot more after he squeezed her hand back lightly, whether the action was just a reflex or not.

Finally, one of the nurses had told them they had to let him rest, and that visiting hours were almost over, so they headed back, though not before Stacy had stopped by the gift shop to arrange for a small thing of flowers to be there when he woke up.

The ride back had been quiet, almost somber, as the Cheetah let the weight of the evening finally sink in the rest of the way.

"Thank you, Jake," she said as they walked into her apartment. "For all the help you've been... I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there."

"You would have held together," he hugged her supportively. "You're both survivors. I'm just glad you didn't have to alone."

"I just wish they knew who it was," she murmured, hugging him back. "Gods, I could _kill_ somebody for this...."

"I know," he murmured. "At least his vocation isn't completely dependant on a fit body." He tried to be a little reassuring. "He can teach in a wheelchair as well as on two feet."

"If he accepts it," she pointed out, pressing close to him with a sigh that seemed to shudder through her entire body. "We're Cheetahs, Jake. Running's what we _do_ . Losing that can be _damned_ hard."

"Stacy, we're both incredibly brilliant." He guided her face so she looked at him. "If there is an answer, we _will_ find it."

"I hope so," she nodded, though he could tell she still wasn't necessarily convinced. "Jake... do you mind staying the night?"

"I was planning on it," he hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Thanks," she smiled, returning the hug. "It'll probably just be sleeping though," she warned him, rubbing his back lightly. "Even if I was in the mood, I'm pretty wiped out...."

"Shuuu," he kissed her cheek gently. "That's not why I'm here, Stacy. Come on, let's get you to bed and some rest."

"Right," she nodded, slipping her shoes off and letting Jake lead her into her bedroom, barely hitting the mattress before she curled up and let her exhaustion win out.

* * *

Chance watched as Jake finally pried Stacy away from her work in the lab and sent her up to bed. The Cheetah had practically lived in the lab since Robin's accident, at least when she wasn't busy job hunting, helping her brother, or working the odd temp job. He wasn't sure what they were working on, but what he'd seen looked like something out of a science fiction flick.

Jake wasn't doing too much better. He'd been doing his damnedest to keep up the work in the garage, handling most of the maintenance and work on the TurboKat and the rest of their SWAT gear, and trying to help Stacy and Robin on top of it....

Stacy wasn't the only one who needed to get some rest, but Chance knew that Jake wasn't going to get it himself. Sure enough, the cinnamon-furred tom started towards the hangar to work on the TurboKat.

Chance hurried in, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Hey, Jake," he said. "Think it's time you took a break."

"You know she has to be fixed before something comes up." He countered, actually sounding tired.

"And I can do the worst of it," Chance pointed out. "It's not like I'm _totally_ useless except in her cockpit. C'mon Jake, you're about to fall asleep on your feet. If we ended up going into the air like this, whether she was fixed or not...."

It was one of the very few arguments he knew would always work. Jake couldn't make himself put anyone in danger like that.

"You're right," Jake's shoulders slumped as he turned to follow Stacy upstairs. "I'll catch a nap, buddy."

"If I see you in the Hangar before I've gotten her sky worthy again, I'm gonna throw you right back into bed," Chance smirked slightly. "Sleep well, partner."

"Mmm, that a promise?" Jake teased him with a wink.

"If it has to be," Chance chuckled. "Now scoot, or I'll change the access codes to the hangar and lab while you're out."

"Oh, like _that_ would keep me out," he shook his head and laughed and disappeared around the corner in the stairs.

"No, but it'd slow you down while I tranq'ed you," Chance murmured, shaking his head before he headed down to the hangar and the waiting work and Jake got in bed to snuggle with his girlfriend for the brief moment he remained conscious there.

* * *

Stacy opened her eyes blearily and blinked at the clock near Jake's bed.

"Six hours," she murmured, shaking her head slightly before she snuggled back against Jake. She _had_ needed the rest... and so had he. Chance must have sent him up; she knew there was no way he'd come up on his own.

She turned over, careful not to wake him up as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him gently, rubbing his back. He'd done so much to help since Robin's accident, and never complained about it. She _knew_ he was stretching himself thin, working himself almost as ragged as she was....

She sighed, shaking her head with a fond smile. She honestly didn't think she could have found a better boyfriend.

"I have got to take better care of you," she murmured softly, kissing him again to a murmur of partial awareness before she slid down his body, opening his pants and nuzzling her way down to the cock that had taken much more notice of her than the rest of him so far.

"Mmm... part of you's awake at least," she chuckled, licking his shaft hungrily as she started to work his pants down carefully. Once his jeans were down around his knees, she nuzzled his downy-furred scrotum lightly, drawing his balls into her mouth to be bathed with attention as she rubbed his thighs.

"Ohhh," he moaned as the pleasure brought him around earlier than he'd quite planned on. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled and shifted to make it a little easier on her.

For a moment, she almost felt guilty about waking him up. But as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started stroking it, reaching between his legs to tease his ass with her other hand, she put it behind her and focused on making waking up a very pleasant thing for him.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this," Jake murmured and opened lazily content eyes to look at her.

She grinned up at him, letting his wet balls fall from her mouth as she nuzzled his cock.

"Mmm ... so could I," she grinned, taking him into her mouth and starting to bob her head up and down his length as she gently pressed a fingertip into his ass.

"Ohhh, yeah!" He let his head fall back and relaxed into her magic as his breath came ever more raggedly and pre oozed from his tip.

She suckled him hard, taking him into her muzzle entirely, her nose buried in his pubes as she inhaled his aroused scent. Her own cock was rock hard, but she had something special in mind for after this. She probed his ass, searching for his prostate as she worked his cock with her rough tongue. She could taste as much as feel when he was close, and that he wasn't fighting it in the least.

His ass tightened around her finger in a fractional warning before he exploded into her mouth with a long, low groan, spraying thick, bittersweet seed into her hungry mouth to be swallowed.

"Mmm... I could _definitely_ get used to that," she rumbled deeply as she licked her lips and slid up along his body.

"Mmmm, and what about yours?" He rumbled and reached down to gently fondle her full cock.

"Somehow, I think you can come up with something," she rumbled, kissing him lightly. "Or we could try something a little different...."

"Which means you have something in mind," he chuckled and kissed her with a gentle squeeze for her cock, earning him a pleasant moan.

"Mmm ... 'member that video, 'Tina's Taming'?" She rumbled, winking at him.

"Quite well," he rumbled and kissed her a bit more hotly. "And I have enough here for the basics she learned."

"Mmm... and an interest in doing a little taming yourself?" She asked hopefully, her eyes glittering.

"Definitely," he rumbled and kissed her hotly before shifting away to scoot out of his clothes and pull out the box of toys from under his bed.

Stacy took the opportunity to undress herself the rest of the way, wearing nothing but her underthings by the time Jake returned, her socks pulled about half-way up her calves, her rigid cock barely poking out of her panties, almost hidden by her legs pressed tightly together.

"As if that's going to help you," he rumbled hotly and grabbed her wrists to cuff them to the head of the bed.

"Mmm ... Jake?" She pulled her hands back for a moment. "Before we keep going, red yellow green work if it goes too far?"

"Of course," he leaned down to kiss her gently and ran a hand along her bra line. "I haven't forgotten."

She nodded, smiling up at him trustingly before she got into character and started struggling.

"Please, don't do this!" She begged him as he cuffed her hands to the bed frame with no real effort needed to overcome her resistance.

"You'll beg _for_ it when I'm done with you," he rumbled with a dangerous edge on his tone as he straddled her chest and grabbed her white hair to force his cock near her muzzle. "Now make me hard again."

She shut her eyes tight and turned her face away from his shaft as well as she could, her face saying he was going to have to work to get any satisfaction out of her.

For now.

"You'll regret being difficult, girl." Jake grabbed her ears and pressed her jaw hinge to force her mouth open and shoved his half-hard cock in. "You know what to do."

Reluctantly, she started licking at his cock. He kept her jaw locked open until he was sure she wouldn't bite, and then released it, taking an almost-vicious pleasure as she closed her lips around his hardening cock and started to suckle it, tears trickling down her cheeks in sharp contrast to the intensely aroused scent emanating from her.

"That's better," Jake smirked and began to thrust into her mouth, moaning softly as she worked him to full arousal.

Her eyes opened as his slipped closed. As she worked his cock with every ounce of her skill, she started trying to open her cuffs - or at least pretending to, making sure she was clumsy enough about it that he'd notice for sure. A contrary part of her mind wondered what he'd do while he was in character like this.

Her escape attempt earned her a growl and a slap across her wrists. "You know better that that." He pulled from her mouth and turned to pull a couple objects out of his collection. "Obviously a little remedial training is required." He added as he blindfolded her before he went to work securing her fingers in a fist and enclosing them in something to keep them there.

She shivered in anticipation; she'd seen the dildo and ropes he'd pulled out, and could only imagine what he was getting ready to do with them.

Or what he'd put around her hands.

She felt him force her legs apart, something that didn't exactly take much real effort, and tie them securely to the head of the bed, her ankles to the foot of the bed and positioned so everything between her legs was completely open to him.

She whimpered softly, feeling completely naked and vulnerable... and, in a very real sense, she was. Her panties were the only thing left between him and her sex, and those were removed roughly and easily. Cut off by his claws, she realized.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, putting a fearful tremble in her voice.

"Nothing you don't _really_ want," he sneered as he ran his fingers across her dripping pussy. "Your body betrays you. You feel how wet and ready you are for anything I do?"

She hissed, trying to make her body pull away from his fingers, but arched into the pleasant touch instead.

"Please, I don't want it! I can't help that!"

"You will learn to want it," he promised and shoved the lightly lubed dildo into her ass just slowly enough not to hurt too much while giving the full sensation of irritated force.

"Don't!" She begged, squeezing down like she was trying to force the dildo out, really enjoying the fullness immensely. She could smell Jake's arousal, and rather hoped he'd take her soon. She was achingly empty inside, her cock dripping pre into her fur. Honestly, she half-wanted to beg him _to_ take her... but she wanted to make him work a little bit more for that first.

"You will fetch quite a price when you are trained," he rumbled deep in his chest as he teased the barb hairs of her cock with one claw.

"Price?!?" She squawked, before throwing her head back with a moan as his attentions started to push her over the edge. "S-s-STOP!" She screamed, arching up into his touch as well as she could, her cock spraying pearly white seed up onto her belly, even her full breasts.

Just then, they heard a heavy weight slam into the door. The second slam burst it open, and Chance looked in at them, his expression going from anger to utter shock as he took in the scene and just who was involved.

"What the hell is - Jake?!? The fuck...?"

"Ch-Chance?" Jake's eyes went wide as all the color drained from his face. "Just a game." He stammered.

"What sort of -"

"Chance," Stacy said, looking towards the tabby's voice, still blindfolded, "it was _my_ idea, we're just playing. Now, either close the door and let us finish, or strip down and join in, okay?"

The tabby's eyes bore a strong resemblance to dinner plates before Jake had even really put together the last few words and what Stacy was suggesting. Then his expression began to match his partner's, though for very different reasons. Just the idea was enough to send a lightning bolt of pleasurable desire through his body.

"You'd be welcome," Jake rumbled softly. "I'm sure you'd feel better than the dildo she has in now."

That seemed to be just a little too much for poor Chance's brain to handle. He stammered for a moment, then just collapsed where he was standing, slumping back against the wall.

"I think we broke him," Stacy observed with a giggle, strangely calm for somebody who was blindfolded, bound hand and foot, and _very_ exposed to the world.

"Who'd have thought _I_ was too kinky for _him_ to take." He shook his head with a surprised murmur and got off the bed to try to rouse his partner, and to make sure it wasn't something actually wrong.

"I think it might have more to do with the fact that it's _you_ who's kinky," Stacy shrugged slightly. "It's not like he knew what sort of things you're into, after all. You're a pretty kinky kitty," she pointed out with a giggle.

Chance groaned slightly, shaking his head as Jake roused him. His eyes locked on the utterly bizarre scene on the bed, the fact that Stacy clearly not only had a cock, but also a _very_ full and wet set of pussy lips, a dildo in her ass, and Jake both very naked and very aroused next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think I want to know," he murmured, closing his eyes again, though he was clearly still conscious.

"You might want to head out then," Jake told him gently.

"Right," Chance nodded. "You two... uh... have a good time," he said, getting up and walking out, closing the door behind him.

"And that's the reaction I get from most dates that go well," Stacy observed as Jake came back to the bed and ran his hands over her body, taking a little extra time with her bra-enclosed breasts.

"Not something you need to worry about anymore," he leaned down and kissed her hotly. "It's their loss."

"Mmm ... and your gain," she rumbled. "So, want to keep playing, or just want to take advantage of the poor, horny, tied-up Cheetah in your bed?"

"A different game," Jake chuckled and ran his fingers down her body lightly. "Make the poor, horny, tied-up Cheetah beg to be taken advantage of."

"Oh you are _evil_ ," she groaned. "Can I at least see what you're doing?"

"No," he chuckled and kissed her lightly. "It makes it that much more intense, and we both know it."

"Still evil," she grumbled good-naturedly, returning his kiss all the same. She moaned as he began to kiss his way down her body while one hand lightly fondled her softening cock to hardness again.

"Oh that's good," she groaned, wishing she could move at least a bit to help him out as he teased the barbs of her slick shaft until she hardened fully and began to dribble pre again.

"I know," his smug voice came from near her chest where he was working on her breasts with his mouth. His fingers left her cock to tease the emptiness between her sheath and ass.

"Oh just you _wait_ until I've got you like this next time," she moaned. Her nipples were hard as rocks beneath her bra and between his lips, her pussy leaking over his fingers.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jake chuckled throatily. "And you know how to end the game."

"Mmm ... I've also got another... ooh... five minutes to beat your record," she groaned, even through she knew she probably wasn't going to make it.

"Well, I just can't allow that," he grinned and lowered his free hand to begin slowly sliding the dildo in and out of her ass.

Stacy squeezed her eyes shut tightly behind the blindfold as she whimpered.

"Oh! Oh you... nnngh... bastard... ooh... oh gods, Jake, please!"

"It's all you had to do." He rumbled and ran his tongue along her slit, teasing her before he shifted to sink into her with a single stroke that pushed her over the edge. She almost screamed, her pussy clenching tightly around his cock, milking it desperately as she came hard, spraying her belly with her own cum again.

She whimpered when she realized he'd held still for it only to begin pounding into her after she came down, intent on making it three in a row as he relished the smell and feel of her post-orgasmic body. She squeezed her sex down around him as well as she could, equally intent on making him come at least once before he let her alone.

"Jake!" She cried out lustily, exulting in the feeling of his shaft pounding deep into her feminine sex with the harder dildo in her ass, their aroused scents filling the room when he lowered his body to rub her cock against the hard muscle of his body.

"You're going to scream against before I let you loose." He promised lustily with a heated kiss that pressed him even deeper into her body.

Stacy moaned into his mouth, giving herself up completely to the pleasure he was giving her, and trying desperately to return it without being able to move her arms or legs. Her breath came sharply as his smooth motions became a little more erratic, more powerful and demanding.

She gave in and screamed when his hand closed around her cock again, but as intense as it was to have her pussy, ass and cock involved, she didn't miss out on relishing the way Jake roared and filled her with hot seed.

Her third orgasm in less than an hour, her fourth and fifth, if you counted her spurting cock and spasming pussy separately, were rapidly pushing her towards her limits. She panted hard, a little drool dribbling from her mouth as her body milked his shaft hungrily as he continued to thrust the last of his come deep inside her.

"More?" He asked, knowing he'd need a significant break of playing with her before he could do this again if she wanted to continue.

"Can't," she whimpered softly. "Untie me, please Master?"

"Mmm, yes," he smiled and began with her ankles, slowly letting her body relax fully in freedom before snuggling close to her with a nuzzle. "Good."

"Very good," she murmured softly, snuggling up with him, her body tired and sore in every good way she could think of. "Thank you so much Jake... you liked too?"

"Oh hell yes," he kissed her soundly and snuggled close. "Best wake-up call I've had in ages."

"Mmm... I think we could both use a few more hours rest after it though," she smiled softly, returning the kiss and rubbing his back tenderly as she cuddled in and they both drifted off.

* * *

"Buddy?" Jake poked his head into the kitchen the next morning as Chance was heating leftover pizza. "How you doing?

"Pretty well," Chance said absently. "Breakfast's taking a while," he chuckled slightly. "Hey Jake? That... wasn't a dream last night, was it?"

"No," he admitted quietly. "You saw ... a lot more than you ever wanted to, I expect."

"Yea ... well, more than I ever expected to, that's for sure. I never would've thought you were that kinky... _really_ never would've thought you had a boyfriend and girlfriend in one."

"You never wanted to know the first," Jake chuckled softly. "It's not hard to find out. But yeah, it was a hell of a surprise for me too that first time. Just a hell of a turn-on too."

"For you," Chance granted. "Just a little weird. Do you too ... uhm ... 'play' like that often?"

Jake had to conceder that for a moment as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe a third of the time."

"Okay ... uhm ... maybe put a note on the door so I know when I shouldn't walk into a room? Seems I've got a bad habit of walking in on you too," he chuckled slightly.

"I'll try." He nodded. "But yesterday ... we just passed out. It wasn't anything we planned. Just got started when she woke up."

"I'll try not to assume that screams and begging are somebody really losing it either," Chance said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You two really got into that...."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of a kink we share," he ducked his head a bit. "It can get into a lot more than yesterday. We kinda toned down seriously after you left."

"Jake?" Chance asked him seriously. "I really don't need details. Please?"

"Sorry," he tried to ignore his burning cheeks. "I'll try to let you know if we're fooling around ... but just try to get into the habit of letting me open the door when we've been alone for a while, okay? It'll be safer for everybody."

"Will do," Chance nodded easily. "By the way... uhm... don't know how to ask this but... she wants to be called a she?"

"Yes," he nodded more easily. "It's what she's chosen to be to the world."

"No problem," Chance nodded. "That much I can handle. So," he said, turning to pull the pizza out of the oven, "breakfast, and back to work?"

"Breakfast, then work." He smiled and started to relax.

* * *

Jake yawned and stretched, a bit surprised by Stacy's absence from her bed. It was the rare day he slept past her, though they were getting less so as her stress had increased in the five months since Robin's accident. It was a process he understood far too well from years of living with one ear open for an alert that required him to be fully awake.

He stretched again and rolled out of the bed to pull on a pair of boxers before heading out to look for her.

He eventually found her in the small spare room she'd used for an office while she was still working at PumaDyne. He could hear her talking behind the door, apparently to somebody else.

"Look, I already talked to somebody there and set something up," she said, the sound mostly muffled by the door. "What - no, I don't remember their name!"

He sighed and opened the door, recognizing the likely subject. "Just hang up on him." He suggested. "They're not about listening to reason."

"Jake?" She looked back over her shoulder with a surprised expression, then turn back towards the phone with a growl. "No, that is _not_ the 'man of the house,'" she growled. "You were just speaking to her!" She slammed the receiver down, her fur bristling as she crossed her arms and glared at the phone.

"They aren't that intelligent either," he observed dryly and stepped up to hug her shoulders. "It's all scripted for them."

"Sorry," she sighed, her tail still lashing between his legs. "Just touchy about that gender bullshit." She leaned back against him, closing her eyes wearily. "I didn't want you to know," she murmured softly.

"The money trouble?" He nuzzled her supportively. "I knew it was going to happen."

"Yeah, but I'd been hoping it'd take a bit longer," she admitted. "The damned insurance company's dragging their feet on paying up, so I've had to cover as much of the medical bills as I can out of my savings."

"How much trouble are you really in?" He asked quietly and seriously.

"About two more months to get a job that's more than temp work," she admitted quietly. "Or find somebody who'll look past the bullshit smear job PumaDyne pulled and accept one of the designs I've done since then freelance."

"Eleven years and I haven't managed that one," he sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can help some, but the answers you need aren't any I've found yet."

"I can't take your money Jake, if that's what you're offering," she said seriously, turning to nuzzle him gently. "Though... if you wouldn't mind letting me take some parts on credit, I might make more progress if I can get a prototype built first...."

"It's what friends are for," he nuzzled her back. "And I think we can manage that."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly. "I _will_ pay you back one of these days, Jake, I promise."

"When you make that big breakthrough," he kissed her. "It'll be all the payback I need."

"Heh - you're only saying that because you're no better at balancing the books than I am," she smirked slightly, though she kissed him back. "Seriously though, thanks. Lot of guys would've booked _long_ before this."

"I'm not that kind of guy." He told her seriously and caressed her cheek. "I know to stick around when I've got something good."

"Interested in dinner?" She asked him with a smile, reaching up to rub his back lightly. "Least I can do to say until things are a bit better and I can thank you properly."

"Dinner sounds great," he hugged her and pulled her to her feet into a kiss. "Just let me get dressed ... assuming you want me dressed."

"Mmm ... you tempt me," she smirked. "But it probably would be a good idea, seeing as Robin might wake up some time and come out. Not that he hasn't seen you naked before," she chuckled.

"And took more than a casual look, as I remember," he chuckled and nuzzled her. "You cook, I'll get dressed."

"Hey, he's got good taste," she smirked, kissing him gently. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

"Oh man," Chance groaned, plopping down in the couch after a long day of playing mechanic. "Y'know Jake, between working up here, working in the hangar, and all the rest of our work and 'hobbies,' I figure we oughta be getting paid for about ten kats total." He grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and started to flip channels.

"No arguments on that one, buddy." Jake dropped on the other side of the couch and stretched out, relishing in a 'guys night' that were just getting too damn rare between his time at Stacy's and her time at the Yard.

"Surprised you're sticking around here," Chance chuckled slightly, almost reading Jake's mind. "Hey, great!" He grinned, settling on a channel with an all-too-familiar theme song. "Scaredy Kat's still on."

"Ah kats Chance! First night for just us in weeks and you want to watch that?" He rolled his eyes in the familiar complaint that was comforting in its way. Not _everything_ had changed.

"Oh sure, and what would you be watching?" Chance asked, looking over at his partner with a familiar wise-ass grin. "Litterbin?"

"At least it's funny." He smirked at the tabby.

"Sure," Chance smirked, "the audience was rolling when he brought Ringtail on."

"Better that a cartoon that hasn't had a new plot in twenty years." Jake shot back.

"Why mess with success?" Chance replied. "After all, it's been _on_ twenty years. Litterbin's scrambling for ratings every year."

"Because Litterbin is for _adults_." Jake pointed out with a bit of a smirk. "Mindless cartoons rarely have to struggle for ratings."

"Neither do _good_ shows," Chance smirked. "Like Scaredy Kat."

"That is not a good show. It's a mindless cartoon." Jake countered as the debate came close to wrapping up in its standard draw.

"Call it what you want," Chance smirked, holding up the remote, "I'm the one with the -" Suddenly, the screen blipped, the show replaced by the familiar symbol and intro-music of a Kat's Eye News special report.

"Ah crud," Chance muttered.

"Oh come on!" Jake almost whined. "It's my first night off in a _month_!"

"This is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News, on the scene at First City Bank." The reporter was standing outside the door, heedless of the complaints of either of the kats watching her as she continued her story. "A robbery is in progress, being committed by a strange woman who has never been seen before in MegaKat City." A picture, clearly taken from inside the bank, was flashed on the screen.

"Crud!" Jake snarled and almost tripped over the chair in his scramble for the phone.

"Just minutes ago," Ann continued, "this woman burst through the doors of the bank, fired an energy weapon into the ceiling, and demanded access to the vaults. Is this some new Omega, perhaps a robotic replacement for the Metallikats? A kat wearing a suit of high-tech armor? Kat's Eye News will keep you up to date as we find out.

"The Enforcers are just arriving on the scene," she explained, as the camera panned over to the approaching armored squad cars.

"C'mon, Jake," Chance shouted, grabbing his partner by the shoulder and starting towards the hangar. "Let's get that new whatsit before it tries to rip the Enforcers apart."

"But ..." Jake objected before he consented to the scramble and growled as they scrambled into uniform.

Within minutes, the two of them were in the TurboKat, and T-Bone was bringing the engines online.

"See if you can hook into the Enforcer band Razor," he said as the hangar opened to let them out. "And hope your girlfriend's not pulling up right now."

"Yeah, now is not when I want to have to explain our hobby," he rumbled and ran the frequencies the Enforcers and Police tended to use until he hit the right one. "Got it."

"...no reports of civilian casualties," an officer said. "It looks like she's keeping them covered until they open the vault. No contact with whoever's behind this."

"Here's hoping it's a petty criminal that got lucky with some pretty armor and not a real Omega," Razor commented as they blasted out of the runway tunnel and towards the city.

"And here's hoping the Enforcers really _can_ handle this," T-Bone scowled slightly. "For once I wouldn't mind Feral doing his own job for a change."

"Enforcers!" A commanding, feminine voice said over the radio. "I know you're listening, so listen up. Let me go once I'm done here, and this'll go real easy. Don't, and Manx starts losing taxpayers."

"If she wasn't locked in Alkatraz, I'd almost think Turmoil was saying that," T-Bone muttered.

"Too polite," Razor shook his head. "Maybe one of her officers though. Similar MO."

"Yeah," T-Bone admitted. "Though I think most of them would've tried something with a jet instead. Besides, most of them I met didn't have her accent."

"Identify yourself," Commander Feral ordered over the radio, "and what are you doing on this radio band?"

"Keeping you from losing your voice barking into a megaphone, Commander," the woman said dryly. "And you can call me Kinetika. Now, are you going to let me go, or am I going to have to play rough? Ask Miss Gora what I did to the ceiling before you answer that."

"We're coming up on the bank, Razor," T-Bone told him, the TurboKat slowing down at they approached.

"I've got an octopus missile ready when she comes out," he said smoothly. "Just hold us where we can follow no matter how she leaves."

T-Bone just nodded, bringing them in close enough that Razor would have the shot but they'd have a chance of not attracting Enforcer attention.

"Harming your hostages won't get you anywhere," Feral warned Kinetika over the radio.

The fem actually laughed at that.

"Commander? I don't _need_ them to get past your thugs. Just figured I'd give you a chance to use your brain for once. But I shouldn't be surprised; guess I have to do this the hard way then." The sound of an energy discharge, followed almost immediately by a distant explosion, sounded over the radio.

"Damn idiot Feral," Razor hissed.

"She's blown the vault Commander!" An officer informed him. "At least one hostage probably injured!"

"Enforcers, get ready to fire when she comes out!" The Xanith ordered sharply. "We can't risk harming the hostages inside."

"Keep your finger on the trigger, Sure-shot," T-Bone muttered, ready to gun the TurboKat in pursuit as soon as it was necessary.

"I'm ready," he focused, relaxing into his controls for the snap shot he'd need to keep everyone alive. "Just hope they don't go in."

For a moment, the comm-chatter made it sound like they were about to, but then a slender black figure appeared at the door of the bank. Kinetika had one arm leveled at Feral, the armor ending in a large opening that was obviously the barrel of whatever weapon it had. Her other hand held a large, heavy bag of cash.

"I'll shoot if I have to," she said. It was disturbingly clear that she wouldn't particularly mind either.

"Octopus Missile away." Razor called out from habit as the unique weapon shot towards its target with perfect aim.

Any choice the Enforcers might have had, or given to Kinetika, didn't matter in that moment. The missile flew straight towards her, but when it was about half-way there her aim shifted, a blue beam striking the missile. It exploded an instant later, and Kinetika was off, taking advantage of the distraction the explosion caused to avoid the first volleys of Enforcer fire. Soon, she was bolting off through the city streets, the TurboKat following as Feral bellowed over the radio for chopper backup.

"Hey _idiot_ ," Kinetika taunted him, "do you realize you're telling _me_ what you're doing too?" As if only then realizing it, Feral barked something, the line going to static as they did exactly what they were told.

"Stupid to tell him, but it's about time somebody did," T-Bone muttered, focusing on chasing Kinetika through the city. Her suit was moving faster on the ground than anything had a right to, and maneuvering as well as the TurboKat could.

Or, though T-Bone would _never_ admit it, maybe just a little better.

"Got anything else that'll slow her down buddy?" He asked. "Can't keep up with her this low and still miss those buildings in the way."

"As soon as I can get a lock," Razor flattened his ears as he concentrated. "Scrambler Missile away."

This time the missile reached its target. As it approached, Kinetika seemed to pour on the speed, but it wasn't _quite_ enough. The missile discharged its electrical payload into the battle suit, and the effect was more spectacular than usual.

Kinetika almost seemed to be yanked back by the shoulders in mid-step, falling and grinding along the pavement in a way that made the two SWAT Kats hurt just watching it. The bag of money flew away, almost bouncing as it hit the sidewalk. Kinetika climbed to her feet painfully, and bolted for the bag, still outrunning most of the cars on the street easily, but infinitely slower than the TurboKat, or its targeting systems.

"Gotcha," Razor growled softly. "Dive for a net capture."

"Diving," T-Bone grinned darkly, moving in for the dive. The TurboKat swooped down, but just before they were there, the black-armored shekat dove to the side, too close to the buildings for the TurboKat to follow.

"Crud!" T-Bone snarled as Kinetika grabbed the bag and ducked into an alley and he was forced to go up to catch sight of her again.

"Target lock." Razor called out after a moment. "Entangler Missile away."

Kinetika's head swiveled to look at the oncoming missile, and for a moment T-Bone was certain this missile was going to end up blowing up just like the last one ... then a silver glow flashed around her, and she took off straight across the alley - and up the side of the building as the Entangler slammed into the wall just beneath her!

Kinetika's feet churned fast enough that they were almost a blur as she ran up the side of the building, then took a flying leap off the top to the next one.

"Of all the - !" Razor snarled in frustration as they darted after her again. "Oh, I am going to have _words_ with that girl."

"Have 'em after you've got her Razor," T-Bone growled. There were a few more of the spectacularly dangerous flying-leaps, tracked easily... then she seemed to miss her landing point.

"Shit!" T-Bone hissed, pushing the TurboKat to super-sonic in hopes of getting there before Kinetika managed to turn herself into street-pizza... but, rather than the broken remains they half-expected to find, there was nothing there. Somehow, she'd managed to lose herself in the maze of buildings.

"At least no one got hurt," Razor tried to salvage something from the event.

"Yeah," T-Bone admitted. "Still got away with the cash though. C'mon, let's get back home, maybe we'll be there in time to see Feral blame this on us."

"And for me to find out if that's the same suit I've been working on," Razor added with a low rumble.

"You've been... mind explaining that, Razor?" T-Bone asked, looking back over his shoulder for a moment before turning his focus back to his flying.

"That suit is a dead ringer for the one I'm helping Stacy build to prove PumaDyne is lying about her falsifying reports." He said quietly.

"You think she might be... c'mon Razor, she couldn't be...."

"I don't know," he murmured. "But she's got the skills, the need, the equipment ... I don't know if she wouldn't try for the easy out."

"Think you're gonna want to talk to her tonight," T-Bone murmured, shaking his head. "Coming in for a landing... you can sort it out while I handle post-flight."

"Thanks, buddy." Razor said quietly as he worked out the best way to bring it up and how much pressure to push on her.

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Robin called cheerfully as Jake walked up towards Stacy's apartment. The lean Cheetah rolled his wheelchair down the ramp from the door to the sidewalk, turning towards the older tom. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," he smiled back, incredibly glad Robin was taking his disability as well as he was, even as he was concerned about it too. The fact that the Cheetah was smiling eased most of his worst fears. "Stacy home?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded easily. "She's pretty sore," he admitted, "but she's in a better mood than she has been in a long time, too. You two have a date I didn't hear about?" The younger Cheetah asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"No," Jake raised an eyebrow in concern. "She didn't say what happened?"

"Just that I shouldn't worry about it," Robin shrugged slightly. "She looked like whatever happened wasn't that big a deal, so I didn't push too much. Maybe she'll tell you." A large black van pulled up in front of the apartment.

"All right," he nodded and gave the Tiger that got out of the van while a lift unfolded a solid looking-over. "Have a good time, Robin." He smiled down and squeezed the Cheetah's shoulder. "It's good to see you getting out again."

"Thanks Jake," Robin smiled, looking over at the Tiger and turning his chair to get onto the lift platform once it was down. "Hey Sam," he grinned.

"Hey Rob," the Tiger smiled warmly, moving to help him up. "Mr. Clawson?" He asked, looking at the cinnamon-furred tom.

"Yes?" Jake turned back to focus on him.

"A pleasure to meet you," he smiled, offering Jake his hand. "I've heard about the help you've been giving Robin and Stacy."

"It's what friends do," he nodded a bit shyly and shook the much bigger tom's hand. "Robin's remained silent about you, however."

"Stacy doesn't really know about him," the Cheetah admitted with a blush beneath his fur even as Jake's smile warmed.

"We've been dating since before the accident," Sam explained. "We each help in our own way," he said, reaching down to squeeze Robin's shoulder gently.

"I think she'd like to know you have someone," Jake told the Cheetah seriously, though there was nothing but care in his voice. "It's good to know you have someone that cares about you."

"Thanks," Robin smiled, reaching up to rub Sam's arm fondly. "Do you mind keeping her in the dark a bit longer though? I'd like to tell her myself, once she's a little more relaxed."

Jake reached over to squeeze Robin's shoulder. "No problem," he smiled. "It's yours to tell, not mine."

"Thanks," he smiled, nodding slightly. "Have a good night Jake, okay?"

"I plan on it," he chuckled and turned to head into the apartment building. "And on making sure Stacy does too."

"Just don't leave her any _more_ sore in the morning," Robin teased as he was wheeled up onto the platform and into the van, leaving Jake to go into the house on his own.

"Oh, I won't." He chuckled to himself and unlocked the door. "At least not sore in unpleasant ways."

A quick glance around and sniff lead him to the office, where he paused at the door while she finished a phone call. He heard her hang up after a few moments, a surprisingly happy sigh on the other side suggesting that whatever the call had been about, it had gone well.

"Hey there," he called out and rapped his knuckles on the door a couple times before opening it.

"Hey," she grinned back at him lazily, leaning back in her chair and looking at him from over the top. "How's it going?"

"The usual," he crossed the room to kiss and hug her with more relief than he could admit. "What's the good news?"

"Mmm ... insurance company's finally sending the checks," she rumbled happily, returning the kiss with an easy hunger that hadn't really been there for a long time. "Just in time too; managed to make arrangements for all the bills, and get my buffer back to give me a little more wiggle-room for finding a job."

"That is _great_ ," he squeezed her tightly, honestly delighted. "Now what is it I hear about you being stiff and sore today?"

"Mmm ... had a bit of a fall while I was out running," she admitted sheepishly. "Some kit left his toys out on the sidewalk, and when you're running...." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Not really hurt, just a little sore from hitting the ground at speed."

"At least you didn't break anything," Jake nuzzled her and drew her to her feet. "So would a nice long soak in a hot tub with me sound good?"

"Mmm ... sure," she grinned. "I know what water does to you," she winked.

"Now, now, I promised your brother I wouldn't make you any more sore," he smirked and licked her nose.

"Mmm ... so I'll make you sore later instead," she smirked. "He seemed to be doing okay when you saw him, right?"

"Yeah, he was looking pretty good," Jake kissed her gently. "Now you pay attention to _your_ needs for a little while."

"Mmm ... and maybe a few of yours," she rumbled and embraced him lightly before she licked his nose lightly. "Now, I believe you mentioned a hot tub and soaking?"

"Yes, something I keep forgetting we have at the Yard." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Mmm ... no problem," she chuckled. "Chance'd probably explode if he came in on us in the tub," she giggled.

"Yeah," he chuckled and nuzzled her. "But he's away and I'll leave a note so he won't come into the gym on us."

"Mmm ... you're driving," she grinned, rubbing his back.

"Sure thing," he kissed her and pulled her out of the room before he remembered why he'd come in such a hurry. "Umm, Stacy ... is the suit still here?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Why?"

"Because it just robbed First City Bank." He said simply. "It was all over the news."

"Wha -" She pulled out of his hands, rushing back into her office and throwing open the closet, digging through to the boxes she was storing it in. "That's not possible, it's not even half done yet!"

"It's a dead ringer." He said softly, hiding the intense relief at her reaction behind concerns for how it might still implicate her if the Enforcers ever realized who the design was by. "You've got a well-developed signature. It's hard to miss."

She came out of the closet, holding the helmet they'd been working on, mostly done but clearly not the same color. Instead of the shining black, it was a bright, electric blue. "Gods-damned rat-bastard boss," she growled, her tail lashing behind her.

"Okay, a dead ringer except for the color." He nodded with a bit more relief that he let show this time. "You think your old boss has something to do with it?"

"Most of the designs in this suit were the ones he stole from me," she growled, her fingers moving over the helmet almost like she was petting it possessively. "The only one that _isn't_ is the way I'm planning on applying a couple of the energy shields. Of course he has something to do with it, but if I go to the Enforcers about it PumaDyne'll hit me with every employment contract and NDA I ever signed."

"They can't." He shook his head firmly. "It is illegal for them to claim breach of contract when you give _law enforcement_ information about a crime. Even trying is grounds to beat them into a bloody pulp in court for enough money you'll never have to work again. This is an _Omega_ situation, Stacy." He gripped her shoulders. "You _have_ to go to the Enforcers."

"All right," she nodded with a sigh. "I can't prove anything though, Jake. I just know he has the designs, and that he's enough of a greedy pig that he'd take the chance if somebody offered him the cash. I'm not going to tell them about this one either," she added softly. "Just what I know PumaDyne has. You know they'd want to impound it, probably lock me up too just in case I spray-painted it after I got back from the bank."

"I know," he murmured and pulled her against him to nuzzle her hair. "I'll go with you if you'd like."

"Thank you," she murmured, wrapping her arms back around him. She could feel how hard it was for him, but she knew she'd probably need the support too.

"I'll make it up to you afterwards," she promised.

"You don't need to," he murmured with a gentle kiss. "You're doing the right thing."

* * *

Stacy groaned deeply as she sank into the steaming, bubbling water of the hot tub that was situated in the relaxation section of the gym the guys had built over the years.

"Fuck this feels good," she sighed, looking up at Jake. "Care to join me?"

"You know I am," he chuckled and let his boxers slide off after pasting a note on the outside of the gym's door.

"Good," she grinned, watching him slide into the water. She slid up next to him, snuggling in close as he embraced her and began to rub her shoulders.

"Mmm ... I am so glad I'm out of that station," she rumbled softly, pressing back against him.

"You and me both," he murmured and kissed her on the neck.

"So, what's your problem with the Enforcers?" She asked quietly, reaching down to rub his thighs gently beneath the water.

Jake sighed. "We were a pilot/gunner team. Lieutenants, top of our class at Academy and top of the rankings in the force," he explained briefly. "Feral butted in on a tag that was ours, Dark Kat. It ended with Dark Krud escaping and our jet a burning wreck on the new Tower runway. He blamed us and is making us pay for all the damages by working here. After seven years, we've barely made a dent."

"Oh for fuck's sake...." Stacy growled, shaking her head. "No wonder you're pissed off, with him at least. If anybody should've gotten booted, it was him."

"Yeah, but try to make that stick." He muttered. "We're hardly the only ones that have had it happen to them. We're luck in that we got out alive."

"Well I'm grateful for that much," she grumbled, rubbing his leg. "You just do _not_ have any luck working for other people, do you?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "But life here is pretty good, even if it is way below our skills."

"That's something," she nodded. "And it means I met you," she smiled slightly, leaning back to nuzzle him.

"Quite true," he purred and nuzzled her in return. "Now we just need to find you a real job and it'll be perfect."

"Mmm ... a couple other differences, maybe," she admitted with a rumble, "but that'd be _damned_ close." She shifted to sit between his legs, pressing back against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Have to say though; you're the best thing that's happened to me in the last year."

"I think I can say five, maybe longer." He nuzzled her. "It's been a long time."

"Mmm ... if I _really_ went back, it'd probably be about the same," she admitted. "Think the last person I _seriously_ dated before you was Hasslin, back when we were in school. Do the math," she chuckled, "just don't tell me the answer."

"Longer than me, but not by a whole lot." He murmured and hugged her. "Serious just doesn't seem to click very often, and I'm not quite into the one-night thing like Chance."

"Mmm ... so you think it's serious too?" She murmured, wrapping her arms around his.

"It's as serious as I've been in a long time," he murmured. "Six months the second longest anything's lasted when sex was actually involved."

"Mmm ... what is the record?" She asked curiously, rubbing his arm lightly, reaching down with her free hand to rub his leg.

"Two years, back in college." He purred softly. "Ten and some if you count the no-sex-but-everything-else that's with Chance."

"Mmm ... still have a while to go then," she smiled softly, closing her eyes lazily. "The other one a tom?"

"Yeah," Jake nuzzled her. "I just get along with them better."

"I'm glad you decided to make an exception," she smiled, returning the nuzzle. "And before you knew about the extra bits too," she added.

"Well, I didn't know it'd be serious then," he chuckled a bit sheepishly. "But anybody I can actually talk with instead of to is worth investing some effort into getting along with."

"Mmm ... I didn't know it would be then either," she chuckled. "I'd half expected you not to show up, honestly. The other half figured if we made it past the first night, you'd lose interest in a couple weeks. I have _never_ been this happy to be wrong," she rumbled.

"Me either, even if it has caused irreparable psychic damage to my roommate in the process." He snickered a bit. "Maybe twice is enough to teach him not to barge into rooms we're in."

Stacy giggled at that, her tail twitching beneath the water in amusement.

"He was cute though, just before he decided to pass out instead of answering. Wonder what he would've said if he didn't have that option," she mused.

"I expect he would have run." Jake chuckled. "He's frighteningly straight."

"Probably, but it would've been fun if he hadn't," she almost purred. "Mmm ... him on my back, you inside me ... or me inside you ... I think you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"A lot," he shivered slightly at the thought. "It's a _very_ hot fantasy."

"Mmm ... bet I can think of one you'd like even more," she grinned, turning over to face him, kissing him playfully.

"Oh?" Jake rumbled, kissing her back as his hands roamed over her body.

"Mmm ... you," she rumbled, nuzzling his neck, rubbing his sides, "between us. Probably couldn't take both of us under your tail, but I think you'd be _very_ content with one of us on each end of you. I know I would," she winked, reaching down to rub his sheath lightly.

"Mmm, yeah," he shuddered with a low moan. "Just even less likely to happen."

"True," she admitted. "Not that any threesome with him's too likely." She kissed him deeply, stroking his sheath and his shaft as it started to emerge. "More tomkat for me," she rumbled throatily.

"Yes," he rumbled. "So you really are into threesomes?"

"With the right company," she nodded, nuzzling his neck. "And if the other guys or gals are into it."

"Kinda of a requirement," he agreed and kissed her heatedly. "It's a hot idea."

"Mmm ... so, care for a little help with what it's inspired?" She asked, straddling his hip and rubbing her hard shaft against him.

"From you, always." He rumbled and ran his down her back to cup her ass. "Who in who?" He breathed with a rumble and pulled her against him.

"Mmm ... me in you, for starters," she rumbled back, kissing him hungrily. "Been a little while since you've been stretched out."

"Too long," he agreed and nuzzled her breasts. "Lube's under the tile with the lightning bolt."

* * *

Jake heard the phone ring early in the evening, just as he and Chance had hammered out the dinner order, but before the tabby had called.

"Megacat City Salvage Yard," Chance said, praying it wasn't a call as he picked up the phone. "Stacy? Yeah, Jake's here," he nodded, "just a sec." He tossed the receiver over to Jake.

"Hey," he grinned. "What's up?"

"Mmm ... think you can spare yourself for a visit?" Stacy rumbled seductively on the other end.

"Yeah," he snapped to attention. "Something put you in a _really_ good mood?"

"Mmhmm," she rumbled. He could almost _hear_ the satisfied nod on the other end. "And I did a little shopping today. Would you like to come over and help me break in a couple new toys?"

"Sure," he shivered with a rumble of his own. "Want me to bring anything from my toy box?"

"Mmm ... only things you want used on you," she chuckled.

"I understand," he rumbled deep in his chest. "See you shortly, hot stuff."

"Not soon enough," she rumbled. "By the way Jake? I've got a surprise for you. I'm in a playful mood - and I'm gonna get you back for that time after Chance walked in on us."

"Oh, this'll be good." He shivered and hung up. "Hey buddy! I'm headed over to Stacy's."

"Have a good night Jake," Chance called back to him with a grin. "Sounds like your luck's changing for the better since that fight!"

"Yeah, she's in a _good_ mood," he licked his whiskers and headed upstairs to gather a few things to bring and a spare set of clothes.

Chance chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention back to the television. In the back of his mind, he had to wonder if he'd ever end up finding somebody who could make a change in him as big as the one Stacy seemed to make in Jake.

* * *

Jake paused to shift his bag of toys so he could pull the key to Stacy's apartment out of his pocket. He paused by the door, sniffing the air as a shiver ran down his spine. He knew that scent and its effect; Stacy was in heat.

No _wonder_ she was in a better mood.

With any other female, he'd have bolted the opposite direction by now, but this ... with Stacy he was actually going to get to play.

He shivered again and unlocked the door, his senses sharp even as the pheromone-rich scent began to really work its magic on his brain and body.

As he walked into the front room, a thick blindfold was slipped over his eyes and quickly tied around the back of his head even as he dropped his bag and pulled away.

"Relax lover," Stacy rumbled, licking his ear tenderly as he stilled, "'s'just me."

"Didn't anybody warn you about surprising a guy like that?" He rumbled deep in his chest as he relaxed and let himself settle into the game.

"I _did_ tell you I was gonna get you back for that last time," she rumbled, nipping at his neck lightly. "Besides, that wasn't the biggest surprise you're probably in for tonight."

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to it," Jake shivered lightly, hoping she'd get to the part where he was undressed _soon_ .

"Mmm... good," she rumbled. "And I will take this blindfold off eventually," she added, starting to unbutton his shirt. "But I want you nicely hot and bothered first...."

"As if I'm not already," he licked his whiskers and pressed back against her achingly aroused body and lifted his tail to brush up between her legs, feeling something over her sex he would've thought was a chastity belt if he didn't know any better. Maybe what she'd gone shopping for earlier?

"You're only getting started," she grinned, stripping his shirt off and nuzzling her way down his back, playing her hands down his sides before she started to undo his belt and pants.

"Mmmm, good." He arched into the touch and spread his legs slightly as he surrendered to the arousal of submission and her body's demands.

She slid his pants down, lifting his tail out of the way and licking at the furless pucker of his ass lightly. She carefully coaxed his feet up and out of his slacks, tossing them off with his shirt as she teased his ass and the sensitive skin at the base of his balls.

"Ohhh," Jake breathed deeply. "Cock ring? In the bag."

"I'd been hoping you'd brought that," she rumbled, moving to pick up the bag and poke through it.

"Ooh," she chuckled, looking through the DVD's he'd brought. "I haven't seen some of these yet. Mmm ... you _are_ a kinky kitty, aren't you?" She asked, pulling out the cock ring from under some of the dildos and more... esoteric... toys.

"When I relax with someone enough to let it happen," he purred, looking directly at her despite the blindfold.

"I'm glad you trust me that much," she rumbled, standing up and brushing the cool, golden cock ring against his swelling sheath. "Mmm ... are you willing to be my pet until I'm not in heat any more then?"

"Yes, Mistress." He rumbled with a quiver of excitement.

"Good," she rumbled, opening the cock ring and fastening it tightly around the base of his sheath and balls, pressing them together as he groaned and reached out to caress her ears. She rumbled appreciatively, but stood and pressed his wrists together, kissing him deeply, rubbing her cock against his.

She tied his wrists together with a length of silk ribbon; he knew he could get out of it easily if he cared to, but it was a definite reminder of who was in charge.

"You want me inside you, pet?" She asked, moving around behind him and nipping lightly at his neck.

"Yes," Jake breathed in sharply as he began to really feel the constriction of the cock ring on him.

"Mmm ... beg for it," she rumbled, rubbing her shaft between his ass-cheeks, the slick, rubbery feel of whatever she was wearing over her nether-regions alien against his body.

"I think you want to more than I want it," he challenged her playfully.

"Mmm ... now what sort of pet says something like that, hmm?" She rumbled, pulling back and leading him into her bedroom.

"The feisty kind," he chuckled and easily followed her, taking a playful nip and nuzzle at her neck.

"Are you _sure_ you're blindfolded?" She asked with a chuckle. "I'll have to work some of that feistiness out of you, won't I?"

"Hey, night maneuvers have to be good for _something_ ." He snickered. "It's not like you're hard to follow, you know."

"Definitely going to have to work it out of you," she rumbled. "All right; if you're so good at getting around, climb onto the bed and spread those legs of yours."

It got her a bit of a smirk as he took a slightly more careful two steps into the room, and paused when he bumped into the bed, one with new coverings, a little sooner than he expected. Still he let himself roll with the mild contact to put his shoulders on the bed and continued to land on his back further in with his legs spread for her.

"Very good," she chuckled. She moved onto the bed herself, tying his legs into their spread position, though not fastening them to the bed. He felt the smooth backs of her claws play along his cock, teasing his barbs.

"So hard for me already," she rumbled.

"Always," he gasped at the contact and arched his hips into it.

The scent of both their arousals mixed and mingled in the air; Jake's heavy, but not _nearly_ as potent as Stacy's heat-scent. Jake felt her hand leave his cock, just before the nipple-clamps he'd brought along were attached to his chest and he whimpered.

"Do you want to see me, pet?" She rumbled, shifting off the bed.

"Yes, I would." He looked directly at where her voice was.

"Close your eyes, and keep them shut until I tell you to open them," she rumbled, moving up and removing the blindfold once she thought he'd complied. A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"You can open your eyes pet," she rumbled.

"Wow," Jake breathed as he took in Stacy's golden and white fur partially concealed by a sleek bustier and chastity belt of matching black latex. His gaze moved forward to the leg on the bed, encased in a thigh boot, then along it to the cock that looked achingly hard. "You got new toys." He grinned in hungry approval.

"I told you I had," she rumbled, grinning back at him. "And a slightly larger bed to use them in. Now...." She kneeled on the bed, rubbing her cock against his, then moving up to straddle his chest, pinning his arms to his side. "Why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use, hmm?"

Jake grinned and shifted slightly to nuzzle her cock and shuddered as he inhaled the source of the intoxicating scent that saturated the house. Slowly, he worked her with his tongue; teasing her to just before she came before backing off a bit.

"Oh no you don't," she rumbled, reaching down to grip the back of his head, teasing his restrained cock with her tail. "Mmm ... not unless you're not in the mood to come tonight." She started to thrust into his mouth and felt him relax into it easily and begin to suck on her, his tongue working her as hard as he ever had.

"That's a good boy," she rumbled deeply as his rough tongue teased her barbs. "Mmm ... drink it all up...."

He mumbled and rumbled around her cock, trying his best to draw her come from her while she was still trying to hold back. It didn't take too long for her to give in, letting out a snarl of pleasure as she pumped her seed into his hot, eager mouth to be swallowed, only a few drips trailing out the corners of his mouth as he cleaned the still hard cock off.

"Mmm ... good boy," she rumbled, sliding down his body to kiss him hungrily, rubbing his shaft against the exposed fur just above her thigh-boots and felt him shift in a swift move that captured her within his bound arms and pulled down for another kiss, even hotter than the first.

"You are _definitely_ feisty," she grinned as their lips finally parted. "Are you going to make me retie those hands of yours?" Despite the words, she snuggled up close, rumbling happily.

"Comes with the territory, sweet thing," he grinned at her and nuzzled what he could reach, his hands rubbing her back awkwardly. "Anything you don't want roaming had better be immobilized."

"Mmm ... they can keep roaming for a bit," she rumbled, shifting up to let him nuzzle her firm, full breasts. As he took the opportunity, suckling her hard nipples and licking at her sensitive breasts, she lowered herself onto his shaft, taking it into her ass slowly, glad she'd lubed herself up _before_ Jake had arrived.

"Stacy!" He gasped, freaked even as the hot, slick tightness forced a moan from him. "No." He whimpered, fighting his body's reactions to the intensity of being inside a shekat in heat. "D-don't ... please."

"Mmm ... you're not in my pussy, lover," she groaned, squeezing down around him as she took him into her ass entirely. "Don't ... mmm ... worry, I'm not looking for kits either yet ...."

"Ohhhh ...." Jake groaned with a low whimper as his hips thrust up instinctively and he relaxed slightly in acceptance of her words even if his mind was too wound up to tell anything but how incredible it felt.

"That's better," she groaned, starting to move up and down his shaft, the two of them quickly finding a good rhythm. "Oh yes," she hissed, leaning down to kiss him hotly. She heard the _snit_ of the cord holding his wrists being cut as he growled deep in his chest and grabbed her, holding on tightly as he rolled them over to put her on her back as he began to thrust hard.

"Mmph!" She grunted as he rolled on top of her, but wrapped her arms around him as he pounded into her ass, accepting the shift willingly. His barbs raked her insides mercilessly, her own cock throbbing as his cock ring pressed against her ass with each thrust. She groaned deeply as he pushed her closer and closer with each thrust, and then screamed as she came harder than she ever had when he slammed into her prostate. Pearly white seed sprayed out between them, her cock spasming as it shot its load onto her belly. Almost before she'd finished, she pulled off him with a groan, squirming out from under him and pressing against his back, biting down on the scruff of his neck with a lusty growl, rubbing her slick cock against his own ass and felt him press back.

She pressed into him, groaning around his scruff as she started to thrust harder and faster. Her barbs raked his body as she slammed herself into his prostate, fucking him harder than he could ever remember her doing before.

He whimpered, desperate to come as the cock ring held him back far longer than he though was possible. When he finally groaned with the first burst of come he was more aware of the weakness that washed through his body with the release than the intense heat of Stacy's seed pouring into him.

"Ohh, gods!" Jake roared as he surrendered completely to what was happening, relishing in the intensity that regular sex, no matter how good, just couldn't match.

* * *

Jake groaned internally at the first sound of a too-heavy metallic step into the bank and shifted out of line and against a dark wall to make himself less visible to the gloss black body armor about to take charge.

"Everybody down!" Kinetika ordered, her accented voice quite easy to understand as she blasted the door of a supply closet. Most of the patrons were only too happy to oblige, dropping to the ground and out of the line of fire.

"Manager, now." She said to one of the tellers, training her blaster on a terrified Poodle, both of them oblivious to the lean tom making a careful approach with something small and metallic in his hand.

"Yes ma'am," he stammered, hurrying off.

"Good," Kinetika muttered, turning to look at the rest of the patrons and guards to make sure they didn't try anything.

"You," she barked, noticing Jake as he got barely within arm's reach, "what are you - what?!?" Her voice cut off at a well-trained strike that went right through her shields and jammed into the armor with much the same effect as the Scrambler Missile had, only less potent.

She snarled, her shields crackling as he was thrown some distance to land on his feet. Some of the bystanders screamed, sure that the kat who had just attacked Kinetika was going to be killed, and possibly some of them along with him. Instead, she staggered back, trying to get his device out of the armor and tracked him as Jake moved around towards the doors, so any shot at him would be aimed away from the people inside.

Kinetika's shields flickered as the suit's power-systems tried to correct themselves, but her gun was trained directly at Jake, a bright blue beam lancing towards him. A heavy weight collided with the lean tom from behind, knocking him out of the way as Kinetika's shot blew up a car in the street.

"What the fuck?" The Omega snarled, backing up a few steps as she looked at a nearly identical figure crouched over Jake, its electric blue armor gleaming.

The crack of a heavy caliber pistol firing snapped everyone's attention back to Jake just in time to realize that his first shot had ricocheted off Kinetika's shields to burry itself in the wall; a perfect shot both in target and knowing where it would go if it missed or ricocheted. The occupants of both suits of armor realized in utter shock as the bullet burned inside the wall and she realized it was far from just a normal bullet.

"What the hell are you _thinking_ ?!?" The woman on top of him hissed, the voice distinctly similar to Kinetika's as the black-armored woman clearly decided discretion was the better part of valor.

"I'm out of here," she muttered, blasting a hole in the wall and bolting for it.

"Oh no you don't," the newcomer growled, taking off after her as Jake muttered darkly and made good his own escape before he got questioned.

* * *

Stacy panted, wincing as she clutched her wounded arm and leaned against the fence of the Salvage Yard. She was almost there; it had taken longer than she wanted, but with her suit damaged she couldn't run at full speed. At least she'd managed to lose the kats chasing her.

She knew she was in trouble; her shields were completely wrecked and the suit's power supply was at 10%. Cracks and dents in her armor spoke volumes of the beating she'd taken; she was lucky to be in one piece. She smiled grimly as she thought of something her brother had said after a fight in high school had gotten him a broken arm and a suspension.

"You should see the other guy."

She knew exactly what he meant now, and was glad _not_ to be the "other guy" in question.

She turned and slammed her good shoulder into the locked gate, looking up in alarm as it gave way and flashing lights and buzzers went off. She ducked out of the way as a net launched from a nearby stack of parts. Jake had never mentioned these!

More automated defenses went off as she tried to find a safe place, mostly nets, grapplers, and cages. A gas grenade went off as she staggered into an old car, the sickly-sweet fumes making her groggy. Between her injuries, exhaustion, and the gas, she was a sitting duck when the next net went off, tangling her up and holding her down for the occupants to find her.

"Stacy?" Jake's voice was low and badly shaken as he came up, gun in one hand, and knelt to remove her helmet while Chance covered them with a heavy blaster.

"Stacy?!?" Chance looked over at Jake, raising his blaster slightly as the helmet was pulled off, letting her white hair fall down around her face.

"Hi, Jake," she said weakly.

"Are you completely insane or did something happen?" He asked as he disarmed the trap and started to untangle her.

"I caught up with Kinetika," she explained, wincing as her bad arm was caught in the net. "She lost, but her friends didn't like that."

"Friends?" Chance asked.

"Long story. I had to come back here after the fight... you guys have a first aid kit handy? I don't have long to get patched up and the suit back in shape...."

"Stop." Jake ordered, his voice level but not giving any options. "Who created Kinetika?"

"Dark Kat built her from the plans my old boss sold him," she admitted. "I didn't know until I tailed Kinetika back to his base."

"Stacy ... you are actually planning to go after _Dark Kat_ by yourself?" Jake started at her, giving his partner a glance before they got her to her feet and headed for the house.

"I don't have a choice, Jake," she said firmly, wincing as they helped her up. "He got more than just the Kinetika out of the deal with my boss, the Enforcers won't be able to stop him, and I don't have a clue how to get in touch with SWAT."

"What did he _get_ ?" Jake focused on her.

"The Kinetika suit's power systems have high weapon potential," she admitted. "He was using Kinetika to gather the resources to finish the project, and if what I saw was right... this last job was just for fun."

Jake sighed and sat her down on the couch while Chance went for their first aid kit.

"All right. _What_ does he have?"

"A Strong Force Negation Projector," she said, shuddering slightly. "It's basically a giant version of Kinetika's gun that can turn whatever it shoots into a small fission bomb."

"Great," Jake muttered as Chance brought their first aid kit back.

"What's up?"

"Dark Kat has an anti-city weapon." Jake summed it up as he stood and caught the tabby's arm to pull him away. "She'll go against him solo if we don't help her."

"She's crazy then!" Chance frowned. "Especially in her shape ... damn it, you know what this means Jake."

"It's pretty easy to argue we're just as crazy," Jake muttered. "She could be a hell of as asset, if you're willing to trust her."

"Can you?" Chance asked bluntly. "Without considering who she is to you, can _you_ trust her?"

Jake glanced at the Cheetah working on her own injuries on their couch.

"As much as I can trust anyone." He sighed with a shake of his head. "She's got a good heart and she wants to do the right thing."

"How far?" Chance asked him softly. "To know about us, or to work with us?"

"Not out in the field, if I can manage it. But ... you can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind what the two of us could do with the TurboKat."

"As long as you don't have her putting something on the TurboKat that we're flying into battle before testing it," Chance said, smiling slightly. "Just hope you're right about her, Jake."

"You and me both, buddy." He took a deep breath and walked back to Stacy. "You trust me?" He asked as he knelt so they were on eye level.

"Of course I do Jake," she nodded, setting the kit down. "Would I have come here if I didn't?"

"I meant do you trust me enough to handle this, while you stay put and recover." He looked at her seriously and held her hand. "Trust that we can do what I'm saying we can."

"Jake...." She swallowed, then closed her eyes. "To do it alone, or with help?"

"The two of us."

"I'd need to know how," she said softly. "Even if I didn't mind the idea of losing you trying to do this - which I _do_ , by the way - the entire city's at stake. Once he's ready, he's not going to wait long before he starts making demands."

Jake cast one last look at Chance, who was watching them silently a bit away.

"I'll show you." Jake said reluctantly and stood.

She stood up and groaned slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she told him, "but... you have to understand, right?"

"I do," he squeezed her hand and led her back towards their office. "I was just kind of hoping you'd agree without it."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, following him and watched as he opened a hidden panel in the wall and typed in a code that then opened a section of floor that concealed a heavy metal trap door.

Jake made quick work of opening it and got down the ladder with the speed of far too much practice. Stacy was much slower about it, especially with one arm injured and her entire body aching more with every passing minute. She turned, leaning back against the ladder with a groan, looking around the basement ... and slowly realized that it wasn't a basement.

"Holy Hell," she murmured as she started to recognize what the barrels and shelves around her held and just what the massive, sleek vehicles ahead of her were.

"The bike _was_ modeled off a Cyclotron, but I designed and built them too." Jake said quietly as Chance joined them.

"And here I thought that if you were ever going to drop a bomb on me it'd be a boyfriend," she murmured. "Though it explains the bullets, I guess...."

"Actually that's something I pick up as an Enforcer," he chuckled slightly. "If anyone can stop Dark Kat, it's me and Chance."

"I'll believe that," she nodded. "Jake, when you find the Projector you can't just blow it up. If you do, it might go critical and detonate the whole mountain. You'll have to get to the controls and reverse the pulse, fuse the components. I'd do it myself, but I'll probably just slow you guys down." She leaned back up to her feet, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Thanks," he murmured and closed the distance to hug her. "We'll come back."

"Yeah, we always do." Chance piped up from against the cement wall.

"You'd better not make this the exception," the Cheetah murmured, kissing Jake deeply, though he could feel the fear and tension in her aching body. The two lovers were interrupted as a tremor shook the Hangar lightly and the alarm went off.

"Oh shit," Stacy said, looking around and swallowing hard.

"That's our cue to get going, Razor," Chance said, rushing to change into his flight suit and tossed Jake his own, for once completely unconcerned that someone was watching.

* * *

Stacy watched the TurboKat fly away, then collapsed into a nearby chair with a groan. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Gods what a day. She'd become a vigilante, even for a couple hours, she'd chased down a low-grade Omega and managed to beat her in a fight, barely... and she found out that her lover was a SWAT Kat.

Okay, so he won.

She'd gone along with him, let him leave to face Dark Kat with T-Bone... but honestly, she hadn't had a choice in the matter. If she had, there was no _way_ she would have let just the two of them go. She turned on the small TV in the hangar, dreading what she was probably going to hear.

"...on the scene at Megakat Towers, where a massive explosion has leveled the Towers, and several buildings in the immediate area." She turned the news off as soon as she'd heard it; she honestly didn't think she could take any reports that even _resembled_ casualty numbers.

"Please Jake, stop him and come back _safely_ ," she murmured to herself. She only hoped the Dark Kat hadn't fixed the flaw in the Projector that would have been there from her designs. If he had, then destroying it could end up leveling the city regardless.

She couldn't just sit here and wait for the news, however it turned out. She had to do something instead.

Standing painfully, she started back into Razor's workshop. Jake had told her she could look around while she was gone... might as well see what he'd been up to that he hadn't told her about.

Two things caught her attention immediately: a suit of powered body armor, clearly based off her own design despite the heavy modifications he'd already made, and a cot in the corner.

She noted the cot, then went to work looking over the armor, hoping to make sense of the modifications.

* * *

A few hours later, Stacy woke up with a start as she heard the 'landing strip' of the hangar open up again. It took her a moment to figure out what was going on and where she was, but a look at the equipment near the cot reminded her quickly. She rolled to her feet, starting out to the hangar, desperately hoping she'd see pilot and gunner alike climbing out in good shape.

As the TurboKat lowered into place it seemed intact, no serious damage, and both occupants were clearly alive and aware.

She let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding, resting against her good arm and watching. There hadn't been any more tremors, so clearly Dark Kat hadn't managed to get off another shot at anything substantial. She almost kicked herself for not turning the TV on again after the first story, but they'd let her know soon enough what had happened.

She caught the look Razor gave her as soon as she came into view for him, the relief evident in his shoulders even before the canopy slid back and they jumped to the ground, relaxed and at ease like this was just another day at the office.

Of course, as often as they _did_ this, and as much as he preferred doing something that was up to his skills... this was, for him.

"How'd it go?" She asked, not sure if she should move to hug him like she wanted to or wait until he'd wound down more.

"Pretty well, Razor smiled reassuringly at her.

"You kidding? We whipped his tail!" T-Bone grinned. "You two gonna want to share the shower?"

"Probably not the way you're thinking," Stacy blushed, making up her mind and moving to hug Razor, kissing him tentatively, letting him pull away if he wanted to and became abruptly aware that pulling away was the _last_ thing on his mind.

"Or we could let him take the shower, steal the hot tub," she suggested, "if you want."

"Done." T-Bone laughed easily even as he made a hasty retreat to the shower room.

"Works for me," Razor rumbled and quickly stripped out of his SWAT Kat uniform and stuffed it back in his locker, though he didn't bother pulling his overalls on again.

"Let me guess," she chuckled slightly, following him up to the gym, "flying and adrenaline turns you on more than water does?"

"Mmm, that'd be Chance's issue." He kissed her gently and ran his hands along her sides just inside the simple grey workout space. "But you do."

"Mmm ... I'm flattered," she murmured, kissing him back as he started to peel off the light clothes she'd been wearing under her armor. "Just take it a little easy with me, 'kay?" She rumbled, nuzzling his neck.

"Any time you want." He kissed her gently.

* * *

Stacy's tail swayed behind her as she mixed eggs the next morning, keeping an ear out for signs of life from Jake's room or Chance's. She hummed a little tune she remembered from somewhere, heating a frying pan and starting the eggs cooking. Finally, she heard Jake coming down, and smiled slightly.

"Jake?" She asked as she heard him pad into the kitchen softly, following his nose to a meal better than anyone who lived in the Yard could manage. "Mind answering a question for me?"

"If I can," he nodded and hugged her from behind with a nuzzle.

"Mmm ... no fair trying to distract me," she teased lightly, turning the heat down. Scrambled eggs were about the best she could manage, but from the sound of it she was still making a breakfast that'd be a welcome 'thank you' for saving the city again. "You have any idea why, when I finally called home last night, I might've gotten a groggy 'hello' from somebody named Sam?"

"Umm, yeah." He ducked his head a bit against her back. "It's not mine to tell."

"Robin explained a bit when I started playing big sister after he got his hands on the phone," she chuckled slightly. "You could've told me; I wouldn't have said anything to him."

"It's not the point," he looked at her seriously. "I made a promise. _I_ would have known if I'd broken it."

"All right," she nodded, turning the eggs off and moving them from the burner before she turned around in his arms to kiss him softly. "You did at least tell him he should tell me, right?"

"Yes," he smiled and kissed her back. "He's been trying to work up to it for _way_ too long."

"Mmm ... at least I'm not the only person who thought I wouldn't snap when I found out he had a boyfriend," she smiled. "You've met him?"

"Yes, right after your tumble on the run. He'd come by to pick Robin up. Nice guy too."

"That's good," she smiled, relaxing a little and leaning down to nuzzle Jake lightly. "Figure you're a pretty good judge of character, so you oughta know if he's good for him."

"I'd say so," Jake kissed her. "He didn't take off after the accident. That says a lot about a guy."

"He knew him before then," she murmured. "That's good." She returned his kiss, rubbing his back with a chuckle. "When I heard he worked for the CSD, I figured they might've met afterwards. So, did I start breakfast insanely early for when Chance would be getting up?"

"Oh, big time." Jake laughed easily. "He's not usually conscious for a good three or four hours yet. I think those 'I hate mornings' mugs were made just for him."

"Mmm... then I won't bother making the toast yet," she giggled, slipping from his arms to open up a small cabinet with some disused fry pans. "Or do you think we should make it breakfast for two, and I save some for him for later?"

"It's probably safe to cook for two," he smirked. "I've never seen him get up before nine."

"Well, I _could_ just put the eggs in to stay warm until he woke up," she chuckled. "I have a few tricks to keep them good until then." She put the fry pan away. "But this'll work too, if you're hungry now."

"Yes," he chuckled. "I never wait for the tabby for breakfast, though I've caught him on his 'midnight snack' when I was getting up for breakfast."

"His 'midnight snack', or grabbing something when he finally gets back from a date?" She asked with a smirk. "You want to set the table, or think you can handle the toast?"

"Both," Jake grinned. "I think I can handle toast without massacring it _too_ badly."

"All right," she chuckled, kissing him on the cheek and fishing out a spatula to serve the eggs with, giggling as she picked up the frying pan.

"What's funny?" He glanced over with a mildly concerned look.

"Oh just thinking about it," she giggled. "This really is almost disturbingly domestic, y'know?"

Jake cocked his head, then shook it and chuckled. "I dunno, I could get used to it."

"So could I," she admitted with a chuckle. "Just a little weird, given what happened yesterday." She brought the eggs over, splitting them up for the two of them. "Still a little hard to believe you're Razor."

"I'll take that as a complement," he smiled. "Means I have a good cover going."

"Yeah, you do," she nodded. "Both of you. Though I kind of wonder where I fit into it, if I do."

"Chance and I did have a talk about that last night," he admitted and put in the second two slices of toast and buttered his own. "We both like the idea of you having a hand in the equipment department," he shifted to lean against the counter to watch her. "I sure as hell wouldn't mind the help."

"Help with SWAT's gear, or with the mechanic end of things?" She asked, grabbing a couple forks and glasses. "Or both?"

"With SWAT's gear," he clarified. "A mechanic's job is on offer too, but it's a paid position."

"Jake, I think we both know that I could use the job," she admitted. "But can you guys afford it? You already said that bill Feral'd thrown at you was being trouble."

"I'm not giving you a handout, Stacy." He looked at her, dead serious. "Everyone here pulls their own weight in the shop and on the midnight calls. We've had to turn business away for four years now because we just don't have the time for it. We'd have hired another mechanic back then if it wasn't for concerns about our hobby getting out. You'll be earning what you take home."

"I don't doubt that," she agreed with a slight chuckle. "I just wasn't sure if you'd be able to afford it even with me pulling my weight."

"Oh, we will." He nodded certainly, then smiled slightly. "We'll be able to take double the business with you on staff, both from what you do and the time you free for me by taking on some of SWAT's maintenance. It may not be the best paying job you qualify for, but the fringe benefits are pretty impressive."

"Like getting to play with SWAT's gear," she grinned, her eyes dancing at the prospect.

"Like _creating_ SWAT's gear." He said seriously, but there was a real smile there as he came over with the toast and kissed her. "Not sure what you can do with the jet, but that body armor you saw it going to be something we use full time."

Stacy nodded and got more serious, sitting down and waiting for Jake to come over with the toast. "Can I ask for one thing, Jake?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Don't ask me to make anything like Dark Kat's projector. I'm hoping to dismantle the one in the suit I have as soon as I can; that sort of weapon's just too much to risk getting into the wrong hands."

"I won't," he nodded acceptance. " _I_ may build one. We've needed it too many times not to take advantage of what I've got."

"Just leave yourself with some way to stop it if somebody takes control of the TurboKat again Jake, please."

"I always do," he nodded seriously. "Too much of our equipment just can not be allowed to fall into Omega hands again."

"All right," she nodded. "I might help you out with it then... give you a few shortcuts around the design problems I ran into. Any word on what the casualties were yesterday?"

"I try to avoid finding out," he admitted quietly and began on his eggs. "It's bad enough with the ones I see. I don't like to know how much I didn't."

"I can understand that," she admitted. "I guess I was just wondering how much damage Dark Kat did with my design. That bastard boss of mine has a _hell_ of a lot of answer for," she growled, starting on her own breakfast.

"He'll answer, I just doubt it'll be to a court." Jake sighed and leaned back to look at her. "I'm sure he's one of the John Kats from the last few days. It's not safe to sell to Dark Kat."

"Bast's justice isn't intimidated by PumaDyne's name at least," she said a little grimly.

"Quite true," he nodded. "Sometimes it's the only justice we can hope for."

"Too true," she nodded, sipping her milk. "Mmm ... happier subject, maybe?"

"Ever thought of kittens?" He glanced over with a bit of a flush under his fur as she choked on her milk, setting the glass down and coughing as she looked at him.

"Kittens?" She asked, like she couldn't believe he'd said that.

"Umm, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression. "Ever thought of whether you want them eventually?"

"Yeah," she nodded, blushing as she ducked her head slightly. "A bit more often lately," she admitted.

Jake nodded slightly as he thought. "So have I," he admitted. "You have to admit, they'd be amazing between what we each have to offer."

"I'd like to have a little more to offer first though," she pointed out softly. "Don't think either of us is ready to handle kits any time soon, financially."

"No," he shook his head. "Not soon. And there are issues of safety and my survival given what I do for a hobby. But maybe something to aim for?"

"That I can go for," she smiled, raising her glass in a mock-toast. "And in the meantime," she winked, "we can always practice."

"Mmm, yes." He rumbled and returned the toast. "And _try_ not to melt Chance's brain."

"Do I even want to know?" The tabby in question asked sleepily from the stairs as he looked at the pair. "I smelled breakfast."

"Oh, we were just talking about kits," Stacy said nonchalantly, moving over to get some eggs ready for the tabby. "We think Jake might be expecting."

Chance stared at her for a moment, blinked twice, then shook his head.

"Okay, now I know why I don't get up this early," he chuckled. "I almost believed you for a moment there."

"S'okay," Stacy giggled, handing him his plate and a glass of milk as she looked over at Jake's slightly stricken expression. "I think you took it better than he did. Though we _were_ talking about kittens, just a _lot_ further down the road."

"And not in me." Jake added and fluffed his fur. "She's the one with the girl equipment."

"No offense you two, but I think I'm gonna be grateful for that," Chance chuckled, tucking into his breakfast with his usual gusto. "And for having somebody around here more often who can cook," he added after tasting it.

"Yeah," Jake grinned with an appreciative look at her. "She's accepted the job offer. Though cooking may cost extra."

"Mmm ... we'll work out a payment plan later, between the two of us," the Cheetah grinned, winking at Jake.

"Hey, I'm not paying for _his_ breakfast _all_ the time." He made a mock objection.

"So we'll arrange the occasional threesome," Stacy grinned, glancing over at Chance, who was suddenly _very_ absorbed in his eggs.

"Now that's just asking too much of the tabby." Jake tried for a serious tone and mostly made it. "But maybe he'll entertain you occasionally. He _does_ have better endurance in most things."

"Mmm ... and maybe a few he doesn't even know about yet," Stacy teased, finishing her breakfast. "Though I think we'd better stop before you two are the same color." Chance _was_ starting to turn a beautiful shade of red.

"Yeah," Jake took pity on him. "He needs a good girlfriend _bad_ though."

"Well if you two make as much noise tonight as you usually do," Chance shot back, getting back into his usual teasing, "I'll probably go try to find one."

"Promise?" Jake leaned forward with a mischievous purr.

"Now I don't think I'm gonna wait that long," Chance chuckled, shaking his head and leaning back. "Think you guys can wait 'til my usual haunts open up before you start making rabbits look chaste?"

"Maaaaaybe," Stacy teased.

"Depends," Jake smirked at him. "On whether you bring her back to give us a nice soundtrack to play by."

"Knowing you two she'd end up in your room and I'd walk in coming to look for her," Chance smirked back.

"Nah," Jake laughed easily and shook his head. "If you brought home a guy, maybe, but I'm not _that_ into fems."

" _Not_ going to happen," Chance said firmly.

"We know, Chance," Stacy said easily. "Just teasing. Besides," she grinned, standing up and moving over to nuzzle Jake's neck from behind. "I dunno that I wanna share him tonight."

"Good," Jake reached back to ruffle her hair. "Cause I know I don't want to share you anytime soon."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Chance asked teasingly, finishing his eggs and milk.

"You tell me," Stacy shot back with a smirk, tipping Jake's face up towards her and giving him a slow, sensual kiss, working to turn his seat slightly so she could sit on his lap while they made out.

"Right," Chance murmured and quickly slipped away before they came up for air.

"I think we scared him off," Stacy rumbled, pulling back a bit, her breathing heavy as she pressed her crotch against Jake's. "Be a shame not to take advantage of it...."

"True," he rumbled and ran his hands down her sides. "It's a shame you aren't in a skirt." He murmured and nuzzled her breasts even as his hips pressed back against hers. "Or do you not mind loosing the jeans?" He breathed hotly.

"Mmm ... you'll just owe me an extra pair with my first paycheck," she rumbled, nuzzling his head lightly. "So boss, think it's time to break in your new employee?" She asked playfully.

"I think so," he grinned and snapped one claw out to carefully slice her jeans open, then slid his fingers over the warm, wet lips there. "So wet for me."

"And only you," she moaned, pulling his face up towards hers for a hungry kiss as they welcomed the new day.


	2. An Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The different scenes of first ending of this story end that was subsequently discarded.

"Oh man," Chance groaned, plopping down in the couch after a long day of playing mechanic. "Y'know Jake, between working up here, working in the hangar, and all the rest of our work and 'hobbies,' I figure we oughta be getting paid for about ten kats total." He grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and started to flip channels.

"No arguments on that one, buddy." Jake dropped on the other side of the couch and stretched out, relishing in a 'guys night' that were just getting too damn rare between his time at Stacy's and her time at the Yard.

"Surprised you're sticking around here," Chance chuckled slightly, almost reading Jake's mind. "Hey, great!" He grinned, settling on a channel with an all-too-familiar theme song. "Scaredy Kat's still on."

"Ah kats Chance! First night for just us in weeks and you want to watch that?" He rolled his eyes in the familiar complaint that was comforting in its way. Not _everything_ had changed.

"Oh sure, and what would you be watching?" Chance asked, looking over at his partner with a familiar wise-ass grin. "Litterbin?"

"At least it's funny." He smirked at the tabby.

"Sure," Chance smirked, "the audience was rolling when he brought Ringtail on."

"Better that a cartoon that hasn't had a new plot in twenty years." Jake shot back.

"Why mess with success?" Chance replied. "After all, it's been _on_ twenty years. Litterbin's scrambling for ratings every year."

"Because Litterbin is for _adults_ ." Jake pointed out with a bit of a smirk. "Mindless cartoons rarely have to struggle for ratings."

"Neither do _good_ shows," Chance smirked. "Like Scaredy Kat."

"That is not a good show. It's a mindless cartoon." Jake countered as the debate came close to wrapping up in its standard draw.

"Call it what you want," Chance smirked, holding up the remote, "I'm the one with the -" Suddenly, the screen blipped, the show replaced by the familiar symbol and intro-music of a Kat's Eye News special report.

"Ah crud," Chance muttered.

"Oh come on!" Jake almost whined. "It's my first night off in a _month_ !"

"This is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News, on the scene at First City Bank." The reporter was standing outside the door, heedless of the complaints of either of the kats watching her as she continued her story. "A robbery is in progress, being committed by a strange woman who has never been seen before in MegaKat City." A picture, clearly taken from inside the bank, was flashed on the screen.

Jake thought there was something familiar about the mechanical being they were showing, tall, slender, and gleaming blue. There was something about the design that he thought he recognized.

"Just minutes ago," Ann continued, "this woman burst through the doors of the bank, fired an energy weapon into the ceiling, and demanded access to the vaults. Is this some new Omega, perhaps a robotic replacement for the Metallikats? A kat wearing a suit of high-tech armor? Kat's Eye News will keep you up to date as we find out.

"The Enforcers are just arriving on the scene," she explained, as the camera panned over to the approaching armored squad cars.

"Damn it," Chance muttered as they were on their feet, rushing for the Hanger entrance. "So much for our night off - that new whatsit _owes_ us."

"Does it _ever_ ." Jake growled as they scrambled into uniform.

Within minutes, the two of them were in the TurboKat, and T-Bone was bringing the engines online.

"See if you can hook into the Enforcer band Razor," he said as the hangar opened to let them out. "And hope your girlfriend's not pulling up right now."

"Yeah, now is not when I want to have to explain our hobby," he rumbled and ran the frequencies the Enforcers and Police tended to use until he hit the right one. "Got it."

"...no reports of civilian casualties," an officer said. "It looks like she's keeping them covered until they open the vault. No contact with whoever's behind this."

"Here's hoping it's a petty criminal that got lucky with some pretty armor and not a real Omega," Razor commented as they blasted out of the runway tunnel and towards the city.

"And here's hoping the Enforcers really _can_ handle this," T-Bone scowled slightly. "For once I wouldn't mind Feral doing his own job for a change."

"Enforcers!" A commanding, feminine voice said over the radio. "I know you're listening, so listen up. I don't want to hurt anybody, least of all you. Just let me go once I'm done here, and this'll go real easy."

"If she wasn't locked in Alkatraz, I'd almost think Turmoil was saying that," T-Bone muttered.

"Too polite," Razor shook his head. "Maybe one of her officers though. Similar MO."

"Yeah," T-Bone admitted. "Though I think most of them would've tried something with a jet instead. Besides, most of them I met didn't have her accent."

"Identify yourself," Commander Feral ordered over the radio, "and what are you doing on this radio band?"

"Keeping you from losing your voice barking into a megaphone, Commander," the woman said dryly. "And you can call me Kinetika. Now, are you going to let me go, or am I going to have to play rough? Ask Miss Gora what I did to the ceiling before you answer that."

"We're coming up on the bank, Razor," T-Bone told him, the TurboKat slowing down at they approached.

"I've got an octopus missile ready when she comes out," he said smoothly. "Just hold us where we can follow no matter how she leaves."

T-Bone just nodded, bringing them in close enough that Razor would have the shot but they'd have a chance of not attracting Enforcer attention.

"Harming your hostages won't get you anywhere," Feral warned Kinetika over the radio.

The fem actually laughed at that.

"Who said anything about hostages, Commander? Like I said, I don't want to hurt anybody. But I shouldn't be surprised; guess I have to do this the hard way then." The sound of an energy discharge, followed almost immediately by a distant explosion, sounded over the radio.

"Damn idiot Feral," Razor hissed.

"She's blown the vault Commander!" An officer informed him.

"Enforcers, get ready to fire when she comes out!" The Xanith ordered sharply. "We can't risk harming the hostages inside."

"Keep your finger on the trigger, Sure-shot," T-Bone muttered, ready to gun the TurboKat in pursuit as soon as it was necessary.

"I'm ready," he focused, relaxing into his controls for the snap shot he'd need to keep everyone alive. "Just hope they don't go in."

For a moment, the comm-chatter made it sound like they were about to, but then a slender blue figure appeared at the door of the bank. Kinetika had one arm leveled at Feral, the armor ending in a large opening that was obviously the barrel of whatever weapon it had. Her other hand held a large, heavy bag of cash.

"I'll shoot if I have to," she said. Despite the effort that obviously went into keeping her voice calm, there was a slight tremble that said one thing very clearly.

She wanted, very badly, _not_ to have to.

"Octopus Missile away." Razor called out from habit as the unique weapon shot towards its target with perfect aim.

Any choice the Enforcers might have had, or given to Kinetika, didn't matter in that moment. The missile flew straight towards her, but when it was about half-way there her aim shifted, a blue beam striking the missile. It exploded an instant later, and Kinetika was off, taking advantage of the distraction the explosion caused to avoid the first volleys of Enforcer fire. Soon, she was bolting off through the city streets, the TurboKat following as Feral bellowed over the radio for chopper backup.

"Change your frequency you _idiot_!" Kinetika snapped at him. "Or do you _realize_ you're telling _me_ what you're doing too?" As if only then realizing it, Feral barked something, the line going to static as they did exactly what they were told.

"Stupid to tell him, but it's about time somebody did," T-Bone muttered, focusing on chasing Kinetika through the city. Her suit was moving faster on the ground than anything had a right to, and maneuvering as well as the TurboKat could.

Or, though T-Bone would _never_ admit it, maybe just a little better.

"Got anything else that'll slow her down buddy?" He asked. "Can't keep up with her this low and still miss those buildings in the way."

"As soon as I can get a lock," Razor flattened his ears as he concentrated. "Scrambler Missile away."

This time the missile reached its target. As it approached, Kinetika seemed to pour on the speed, but it wasn't _quite_ enough. The missile discharged its electrical payload into the battle suit, and the effect was more spectacular than usual.

Kinetika almost seemed to be yanked back by the shoulders in mid-step, falling and grinding along the pavement in a way that made the two SWAT Kats hurt just watching it. The bag of money flew away, almost bouncing as it hit the sidewalk. Kinetika climbed to her feet painfully, and bolted for the bag, still outrunning most of the cars on the street easily, but infinitely slower than the TurboKat, or its targeting systems.

"Gotcha," Razor growled softly. "Dive for a net capture."

"Diving," T-Bone grinned darkly, moving in for the dive. The TurboKat swooped down, but just before they were there, the gleaming blue shekat dove to the side, too close to the buildings for the TurboKat to follow.

"Crud!" T-Bone snarled as Kinetika grabbed the bag and ducked into an alley and he was forced to go up to catch sight of her again.

"Target lock." Razor called out after a moment. "Entangler Missile away."

Kinetika's head swiveled to look at the oncoming missile, and for a moment T-Bone was certain this missile was going to end up blowing up just like the last one ... then a silver glow flashed around her, and she took off straight across the alley - and up the side of the building as the Entangler slammed into the wall just beneath her!

Kinetika's feet churned fast enough that they were almost a blur as she ran up the side of the building, then took a flying leap off the top to the next one.

"Of all the - !" Razor snarled in frustration as they darted after her again. "Oh, I am going to have _words_ with that girl."

"Have 'em after you've got her Razor," T-Bone growled. There were a few more of the spectacularly dangerous flying-leaps, tracked easily... then she seemed to miss her landing point.

"Shit!" T-Bone hissed, pushing the TurboKat to super-sonic in hopes of getting there before Kinetika managed to turn herself into street-pizza... but, rather than the broken remains they half-expected to find, there was nothing there. Somehow, she'd managed to lose herself in the maze of buildings.

"At least no one got hurt," Razor tried to salvage something from the event.

"Yeah," T-Bone admitted. "Still got away with the cash though. C'mon, let's get back home, maybe we'll be there in time to see Feral blame this on us."

"And for me to figure out where I've seen that design before," he added with a grumble.

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Robin called cheerfully as Jake walked up towards Stacy's apartment. The lean Cheetah rolled his wheelchair down the ramp from the door to the sidewalk, turning towards the older tom. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," he smiled back, incredibly glad Robin was taking his disability as well as he was, even as he was concerned about it too. "Stacy home?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded easily. "She's been pretty sore since yesterday," he admitted, "but she's in a better mood than she has been in a long time, too. You two have a date I didn't hear about?" The younger Cheetah asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"No," Jake raised an eyebrow in concern. "She didn't say what happened?"

"Just that I shouldn't worry about it," Robin shrugged slightly. "She looked like whatever happened wasn't that big a deal, so I didn't push too much. Maybe she'll tell you." A large black van pulled up in front of the apartment.

"All right," he nodded and gave the Tiger that got out of the van while a lift unfolded a solid looking-over. "Have a good time, Robin." He smiled down and squeezed the Cheetah's shoulder. "It's good to see you getting out again."

"Thanks Jake," Robin smiled, looking over at the Tiger and turning his chair to get onto the lift platform once it was down. "Hey Sam," he grinned.

"Hey Rob," the Tiger smiled warmly, moving to help him up. "Mr. Clawson?" He asked, looking at the cinnamon-furred tom.

"Yes?" Jake turned back to focus on him.

"A pleasure to meet you," he smiled, offering Jake his hand. "I've heard about the help you've been giving Robin and Stacy."

"It's what friends do," he nodded a bit shyly and shook the much bigger tom's hand. "Robin's remained silent about you, however."

"Stacy doesn't really know about him," the Cheetah admitted with a blush beneath his fur even as Jake's smile warmed.

"We've been dating since before the accident," Sam explained. "We each help in our own way," he said, reaching down to squeeze Robin's shoulder gently.

"I think she'd like to know you have someone," Jake told the Cheetah seriously, though there was nothing but care in his voice. "It's good to know you have someone that cares about you."

"Thanks," Robin smiled, reaching up to rub Sam's arm fondly. "Do you mind keeping her in the dark a bit longer though? I'd like to tell her myself, once she's a little more relaxed."

Jake reached over to squeeze Robin's shoulder. "No problem," he smiled. "It's yours to tell, not mine."

"Thanks," he smiled, nodding slightly. "Have a good night Jake, okay?"

"I plan on it," he chuckled and turned to head into the apartment building. "And on making sure Stacy does too."

"Just don't leave her any _more_ sore in the morning," Robin teased as he was wheeled up onto the platform and into the van, leaving Jake to go into the house on his own.

"Oh, I won't." He chuckled to himself and unlocked the door. "At least not sore in unpleasant ways."

A quick glance around and sniff lead him to the office, where he paused at the door while she finished a phone call. He heard her hang up after a few moments, a surprisingly happy sigh on the other side suggesting that whatever the call had been about, it had gone well.

"Hay there," he called out and rapped his knuckles on the door a couple times before opening it.

"Hey," she grinned back at him lazily, leaning back in her chair and looking at him from over the top. "How's it going?"

"The usual," he crossed the room to kiss and hug her. "What's the good news?"

"Mmm ... insurance company's finally sending the checks," she rumbled happily, returning the kiss with an easy hunger that hadn't really been there for a long time. "Just in time too; managed to make arrangements for all the bills, and get my buffer back to give me a little more wiggle-room for finding a job."

"That is _great_ ," he squeezed her tightly, honestly delighted. "Now what is it I hear about you being still and sore today?"

"Mmm... had a bit of a fall while I was out running yesterday," she admitted. "Some kit left his toys out on the sidewalk, and when you're running...." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Not really hurt, just a little sore from hitting the ground at speed. You wouldn't believe how long it took to get the grass stains out of my fur."

"At least you didn't break anything," Jake nuzzled her and drew her to her feet. "So would a nice long soak in a hot tub with me sound good?"

"Mmm ... sure," she grinned. "I know what water does to you," she winked.

"Now, now, I promised your brother I wouldn't make you any more sore," he smirked and licked her nose.

"Mmm ... so I'll make you sore later instead," she smirked. "He seemed to be doing okay when you saw him, right?"

"Yeah, he was looking pretty good," Jake kissed her gently. "Now you pay attention to _your_ needs for a little while."

"Mmm ... and maybe a few of yours," she rumbled and embraced him lightly before she licked his nose lightly. "Now, I believe you mentioned a hot tub and soaking?"

"Yes, something I keep forgetting we have at the Yard." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Mmm ... no problem," she chuckled. "Chance'd probably explode if he came in on us in the tub," she giggled.

"Yeah," he chuckled and nuzzled her. "But he's away and I'll leave a note so he won't come into the gym on us."

"Mmm ... you're driving," she grinned, rubbing his back.

"Sure thing," he kissed her and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Jake nuzzled Stacy lightly as they relaxed in bed; dry, clean and worn out while the hot tub filters worked overtime to deal with what they'd added to the water.

"Mmm, did you catch the bank robbery yesterday?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him, just a little too suddenly. "Uh... no, must've been on the news when I was out for my run... why? You weren't there, were you?"

"No," he shook his head and nuzzled her. "Caught it on the news. But the design looks a _lot_ like one of yours."

"It did?" She asked, her concerned expression matching his. "What was it? What'd it do?"

"Body armor, blue. Mostly fast as friggin hell. It looked like it outraced the TurboKat."

"Sounds like one of the designs I did before I was fired," she murmured, frowning slightly. "One of the projects my old boss got rid of me for, actually."

"Sounds like he already managed to sell it." Jake muttered. "Some femme is using it to rob banks. I just hope the Enforcers don't decide it's you, since it's your work."

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes. "If I was going to rob a bank, I would _not_ be worried about getting a job again eventually. Just grab enough that Robin and I would be set for life off investing it and be done with it. If they come to me about it, I'll tell them what I can, but until that happens ... well, I don't need PumaDyne suing me for breach of my assorted contracts and agreements," she muttered.

"Yeah," he nuzzled her. "Just worried me when I recognized the signature."

"Mmm ... Jake, I have nothing more to do with that than you do with SWAT," she murmured, nuzzling him back. "Honest."

"Good," he kissed her neck and hugged her tightly. "With all that's happened, Enforcer attention is the _last_ thing either of us needs right now."

"Believe me, I'll be the first person to agree with you," she nodded, hugging him close and snuggling up, rumbling softly as she pressed her muzzle against his neck.

* * *

Jake groaned internally at the first sound of a too-heavy metallic step into the bank and shifted out of line and against a dark wall to make himself less visible to the blue body armor about to take charge.

"Everybody down!" Kinetika ordered, her accented voice quite easy to understand as she blasted the door of a supply closet. Most of the patrons were only too happy to oblige, dropping to the ground and out of the line of fire.

"Manager, now." She said to one of the tellers, training her blaster on a terrified Poodle, both of them oblivious to the lean tom making a careful approach with something small and metallic in his hand.

"Yes ma'am," he stammered, hurrying off.

"Good," Kinetika muttered, turning to look at the rest of the patrons and guards to make sure they didn't try anything.

"You," she barked, noticing Jake as he got barely within arm's reach, "what are you - what?!?" Her voice cut off at a well-trained strike that went right through her shields and jammed into the armor with much the same effect as the Scrambler Missile had, only less potent.

She snarled, her shields crackling as he was thrown some distance to land on his feet. Some of the bystanders screamed, sure that the kat who had just attacked Kinetika was going to be killed, and possibly some of them along with him. Instead, she staggered back, trying to get his device out of the armor and tracked him as Jake moved around towards the doors, so any shot at him would be aimed away from the people inside.

"Stay out of this," she growled as the pointed device clattered to the floor. Her energy shields still flickering as her power systems tried to restore themselves without shutting down. "Everybody behaves, nobody gets hurt, but I won't overlook somebody being stupid again."

The crack of a heavy caliber pistol firing snapped her attention back to Jake just in time to realize that his first shot had ricocheted off her shields to burry itself in the wall; a perfect shot both in target and knowing where it would go if it missed or ricocheted.

What's worse, though her armor didn't reflect the reaction, the shekat inside the armor was utterly shocked as the bullet burned inside the wall and she realized it was far from just a normal bullet.

"What the fuck are you _thinking_ ?!?" She snarled at Jake. She knew the next shots would probably drop her shields, and that if those bullets hit _her_ , she'd probably be dead very, very quickly. As he fired his second shot, she fired her own blaster - at the wall, blowing a hole in it and bolting for freedom as one last shot slammed against the shoulder of her suit, causing a flash as her shields were dropped by the impact.

Before he could fire a fourth shot, she was gone.

* * *

Chance pulled the truck up in front of the alley where Jake's communicator said he'd be and honked the horn, running the window down.

"I thought I was supposed to be the impulsive, heroic one!" He called, leaning out and looked at his partner, the radio still running the news report about the mysterious tom who'd fought with Kinetika and driven her off. He made sure to turn it off before they repeated Feral's take on the subject; he'd heard it often enough already.

"You are, I'm the crazy one who had bad timing," Jake grumbled and jumped in the passenger side.

"Well, you already know Feral wants to tan your hide for it," Chance grumbled, taking off and driving back towards the Yard. "Ann Gora thinks you're a hero, for what it's worth, though as usual she doesn't have a name."

"Hardly new, in uniform or not." He leaned back and rolled his eyes. "It's not like either of us can afford to have any more attention than we already get."

"Amen to that," Chance agreed. "Though that Kinetika's lucky her shields held up. And what were _you_ thinking? You saw what that gun of hers can do!"

"She doesn't use it against live targets," Jake shrugged. "I could hardly let her rob the bank."

"Well she's only used it against targets that don't die _so_ far," Chance pointed out. "I'd hate my partner to be the one who finds out the hard way that she's just faking not wanting to shoot people. You okay?"

"Yeah, just miffed she got away _again_ ." His tail snapped against the truck's battered seat. "I want to get that psycho."

"Whoa Jake," Chance said, glancing over at his thoroughly pissed-off partner. "What did she do that ticked you off this badly?"

"That suit? It's one of Stacy's designs." He growled slightly. "One her boss stole when he blacklisted her."

"Ouch," Chance winced. "Just don't go taking it out on whoever's inside, okay? She might not know and the Enforcers won't be too happy if they end up getting a corpse in the wreckage."

"Oh, I don't intend to. I want them to find out just _how_ she got the suit. Give PumaDyne a PR black eye."

"That's not a problem," Chance chuckled grimly. He knew enough about how the company had treated Jake and Stacy that he didn't particularly care what Jake did against them. "At least the fight went better this time. Maybe you'll catch her next time."

"Yeah, just one more shot and I'd have had her." He nodded with a bit of a vicious grin. "Next time I won't wait as long."

"And that'll be at least one Omega we won't have to worry about," Chance smirked, pulling onto the highway out to the Yard.

* * *

Kinetika panted, wincing as she clutched her wounded arm and leaned against the fence of the Salvage Yard. She was almost there; it had taken longer than she wanted, but with her suit damaged she couldn't run at full speed. At least she'd managed to lose the kats chasing her.

She knew she was in trouble; her shields were completely wrecked and the suit's power supply was at 10%. Cracks and dents in her armor spoke volumes of the beating she'd taken; she was lucky to be in one piece.

She turned and slammed her good shoulder into the locked gate, looking up in alarm as it gave way and flashing lights and buzzers went off. She ducked out of the way as a net launched from a nearby stack of parts. Jake had never mentioned these!

More automated defenses went off as she tried to find a safe place, mostly nets, grapplers, and cages. A gas grenade went off as she staggered into an old car, the sickly-sweet fumes making her groggy. Between her injuries, exhaustion, and the gas, she was a sitting duck when the next net went off, tangling her up and holding her down for the occupants to find her.

"I guess she pissed someone off more than me," Jake's satisfied voice reached her with the approaching footsteps.

"Whoever it was, we've got her now," Chance said. "They did a hell of a number on her though."

"Jake?" Kinetika looked up at the cinnamon-furred tom, wincing internally when she recognized the weapon he had leveled at her. If he fired now, she'd be dead.

"Just be a good little Omega and stay put till the Enforcers arrive," Chance smirked at her, his own heavy blaster at the ready.

She had a feeling that if she moved to take her helmet off, they'd both fire before they realized who they were shooting at. She moved her jaw slightly to turn off the voice modulator in the suit, letting her normal voice through.

"Jake, _please_ , it's _me_ !" She said, praying that it would be enough to at least make them let her prove it.

"Stacy?" Chance asked incredulously, raising his blaster fractionally. Enough that it wasn't pointed directly at her, but not enough that he couldn't train it on her again if this was a trick.

She wasn't too surprised, though she was still sweating bullets inside the armor.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in Kinetika's armor?" Jake's snarl came a moment later, his expression more afraid that angry.

"Jake, please, I...." She'd known he wasn't going to take it well. How could he? She just hadn't had any _choice_ but to come here.

And she didn't have any answer for him that probably wasn't going to upset him even more.

"I am Kinetika," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, half-wondering if she'd hear the gun going off before the bullet she was expecting hit.

"Fuck." Jake's low curse while his partner's eyes went wide gave her a bit of hope this might end less than badly.

"Jake?" Chance looked at him, uncertain about what they were going to do.

"Hide the armor," he said with a frustrated growl. "I'll get rid of the Enforcers."

"Right," he nodded and turned to their prisoner. "This thing going to shock me?"

"No," she said, reaching up for her helmet and taking it off with one hand. "Just let me get the other arm; don't want you to set off my gun by mistake."

"Right," Chance nodded, looking at Jake as he went up to take care of the Enforcers. "You'd better have a _damned_ good explanation for this," he added, turning to help the Cheetah with her suit. "He's _way_ past pissed."

"I can't blame him," she sighed, wincing as she took the armor off her injured arm. "You have to believe me Chance; I never wanted it to go this way."

"Then you should've thought twice about going Omega," he pointed out with a frown. "Y'know you could've hurt somebody."

"I was never going to hurt anybody," she protested weakly. The two of them finished getting her out of the battered suit, leaving her in her underwear, leaning back against the car. Chance looked her over briefly before moving to hide the armor; it had probably saved her from a hell of a lot worse beating, but she was still cut up, and her arm was probably at least sprained, possibly broken, to judge by the way she was holding it.

"But why?" He asked more quietly and took her the long way around to the main building, an ear open in case Jake had to show the Enforcers the empty trap. "Why do this?"

"Desperate," she admitted. "And now... I don't have a choice. I have to get the suit repaired before it's too late." She winced again as he helped her sit down and went to grab a first aid kit.

"You have that little faith in me?" Jake only sounded hurt now as he walked in, his weapon hidden again.

"Jake, there wasn't anything else you could've done to help me," she murmured softly, looking away from him. "I was going to make up for it eventually, but now... sweet Bast, it's a disaster now."

"You didn't even give me a chance to _try_." He rumbled in frustration, struggling between his oaths and his heart, and torn that he knew it wasn't really a contest.

"What happened?" Chance asked as he came back, not looking forward to what was going to go down between the lovers soon.

"I found out that my old boss really _did_ sell one of my designs," she explained. "To Dark Kat. I went to try and stop him, but his cronies wiped the floor with me."

The two toms looked at each other, a wealth of sentiments and statements passing between them, but predominant was Jake's look of 'oh _shit_ '.

"What design?" Jake asked as Chance did his best to clean up her injuries.

"It's what I ended up using to power the Kinetika," she admitted, wincing as Chance checked out her arm. "I developed the strong-force negator for energy production; it's what powers the suit's generator. But Dark Kat...."

Before she could finish explaining, the ground shook, a dull rumble echoing in the distance as her eyes widened.

"No," she murmured softly.

"Turned it into a weapon." Jake flattened his ears with a growl that wasn't aimed at her.

"It is safe to blow it up?" Chance asked quickly with a glance for Jake that turned into a sympathetic wince when he saw what the tom was getting ready for.

"Not unless you know what you're doing," she said, squeezing her eyes shut. "It turns the atom against itself, completely destroys it from the inside out. If you just blew it up, if it went critical, the explosion could be bigger than any nuke in existence. I never wanted it to be used as a weapon," she whimpered softly, "not against people...."

"You'd better tell me how." Jake told her firmly. "You're in no shape to go out again."

"Jake, you wouldn't stand a chance," she said. "I went out _with_ the suit, and almost got nailed, there's nobody short of SWAT who could get through to it, if _they_ could."

"Stacy, you either explain how it's done, or I guess when we're there." He flattened his ears. "You don't know a _damn_ thing about how to fight, or how to _survive_ for that matter. You don't want to trust me to help with your problems, fine. You aren't getting the choice anymore."

She winced, turning her head away, unable to look at him.

"Unless Dark Kat repaired the flaw, reversing the generator's frequency would fuse the internal components; turn it into a scrap metal."

"Thanks," Chance said softly even as Jake took advantage of her lack of attention to cover her face with a light cloth soaked in sedative. Even he couldn't look at Jake's face when she stilled quickly. Something potent enough to knock one of them out in severe pain worked on her light, exhausted body even faster.

"The holding cell cleared out?" Jake asked quietly, shoving everything he was feeling behind the wall he usually only bothered with as Razor when he did something crazy.

"Yeah," the tabby nodded and picked her up. "I'm sorry, buddy."

"Me too." He murmured. "Time to go hand Dark Krud his tail."

* * *

Stacy groaned as she came to, blinking as she looked around. The room she was in was lit by bulbs in the ceiling, the walls padded, no windows or doors visible ... though she knew there had to be one. After all, it wasn't like they'd been able to build a room around her. Her arm was in a sling, her wounds dressed up ... and Jake was out there, probably going to get himself killed trying to disable the Negator Dark Kat had developed.

"Damn it!" She swore, pounding the floor with her good hand. She looked around the room, noticing a pad of paper and a pencil, with a note on the first page. In one corner was a container with a lid, in another a small collection of things to eat. Enough for several meals. She muttered and picked up the note.

  


> > > Stacy.
>>> 
>>> As you've probably noticed, the room has no exit at the moment. There is a timer on the door set to open in three days. If it's not fixed by then, it won't much matter if you try to fix things again. Dark Kat will be in control and there will be a resistance that needs your skills.
>>> 
>>> We haven't lost all our contacts from our Enforcers days. We aren't going after Dark Kat. We are going to stop him.
>>> 
>>> Jake.

  


"Thank Bast for that," she murmured, shuddering and leaning back against the wall. Dark Kat's troops had practically torn her apart... of course, the fact she hadn't been willing to use her own gun on them directly had something to do with that.

She prayed they were able to stop before he fired it again. She didn't know how many people had died in the first blast, but the idea of any of her inventions being used to kill somebody.... She whimpered and covered her face, squeezing her eyes shut.

She picked up the pencil in her good hand, resting the pad of paper on her knee, and started trying to draft up _something_ to explain what she'd done, why she'd done it... some sort of apology.

She was almost glad for the time she'd be locked in the padded room... she was going to need it to try and settle things.

* * *

A few hours later, Chance had finished showering off. The mission to take down Dark Kat's newest toy had gone perfectly, and Stacy's instructions had worked perfectly.

Of course, Dark Crud had blown up his lair rather than face capture... but that wasn't too big a surprise. It had left Jake with some time to try and sort out what to do about Stacy, still locked up in the holding cell in the Hangar.

Chance toweled off, pulling his pants on and looking into Jake's room. The smaller tom was doing a hell of a job of brooding, though Chance wasn't _quite_ sure about what... except that it was about Stacy.

"Hey," he said quietly, stepping into the room. "Wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?"

"How could she choose bank robbery over accepting help?" He half asked, half growled; frustrated and wound up and at an utter loss. "Things weren't that bad. I saw what she owed. It wouldn't have taken much work to sort out."

"It probably looked worse to her than it did to you," Chance pointed out, sitting down next to Jake and squeezing his shoulder lightly. "She didn't want to hurt you, that much I'm sure of. I know it's not any help, but... I'd say she was trying to protect the people she cared about."

"But bank robbery?" He glanced up. "Chance ... I was hoping to tell her about SWAT this year. Now ... if her judgment is _that_ bad ... can I really trust her with it?" He dropped his head back down across his raised knees. "And can I really be serious with someone I can't be honest with."

"I don't know," Chance admitted. "I suppose the better question is if you can be serious with somebody you can't trust enough to be honest with."

"No," Jake sighed quietly. "I want better than that."

"Then I'd say that you have to decide if you can trust her, when all is said and done... and if you can't, Jake, it's not your fault."

"I know," he murmured. "It doesn't make it any easier to realize something I've really wanted is falling apart, or that I have hours before I can talk to her without clueing her in on our hobby."

"Maybe it'll be easier for you later on," Chance suggested, rubbing Jake's shoulder lightly. "By the time...."

"Yeah," he nodded. "And maybe seeing her sentence through will help too. Even if they go light on her, it'll be a while."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just hope they don't hold Megakat Towers against her. That one _wasn't_ her fault, after all."

"No, and she's got plenty to be in trouble for on her own." Jake shook his head. "I'm hoping she'll turn herself in. It might keep her out of Alkatraz."

"Why don't you talk to her, buddy," Chance suggested softly. "Once she's asleep, we can bring her up safely enough... heck, we could probably knock her out again now, if we had to."

"True," he nodded. "I'm just chasing my own tail right now."

"And that never helps," Chance nodded. "Even if you catch it, it just ends up hurting when you tug," he chuckled slightly. "So, want to wait, or keep her from having to use the 'facilities' in there too much?"

"I'll mix up the gas," Jake managed a weak grin and rolled off the bed to his feet. "Thanks," he squeezed Chance's shoulder before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Stacy groaned, her body still painfully sore but the bed under her soft and thick with Jake's scent.

"Oh...." She rubbed her head, blinking as she came to for the second time that day. Damn, she'd need to invest in a gas mask at this rate. She looked next to her almost on reflex, but knew already that Jake wouldn't be there. Instead, she saw him sprawled out on a chair a few feet away, watching her.

"Please tell me your friends stopped him," she said, unable to think of anything else to say first.

"Yes," he nodded slightly. "Dark Kat probably got away, but your instructions worked on the weapons."

"Thank Bast," she sighed. "How bad was the damage before he was stopped?"

"Megakat Towers went boom again, but not much else. Last I heard the damage was minimal."

"Good." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jake. I know it doesn't mean shit right now, but... I'm sorry."

"For what part?" He asked quietly, the answer more important to him than he dared admit even to himself.

"For all of it," she sighed. "Gods, I've fucked up so many ways I don't know where to start listing them."

"Thought of what you plan to do now?"

"Dismantle the suit," she answered first, without hesitation. "After that... depends on whether you're going to turn me in or if you'll trust me to do it myself."

"I won't turn you in," he said quietly. "I'm not planning on leaving while you're in prison either."

"You're not?" She asked, looking at him, her surprise clear in voice and expression both.

"No," he confirmed it. "I'm not. What you did ... it hurts like hell. I'm not going to pretend that's going to go away anytime soon. You're a good person, Stacy, you just have _really_ crappy judgment. But you don't deserve to be abandoned any more than your brother does."

"That's what frightens me most," she admitted. "What's going to happen to him. Jake? Could you do me a favor?"

"If I can," he nodded.

"Keep an eye out for him?" She asked hopefully. "As long as you can, at least. He didn't know _anything_ about what I was doing, he doesn't deserve any trouble for it, and he'll have it hard enough as it is."

"I'll do my best," he nodded.

"Thanks," she nodded. "I'm sorry Jake, you have to believe that. I didn't want anybody to get hurt, I just.... Stupid."

"Yeah," he nodded. "That much I believe."

"I'll go get started taking the Kinetika apart," she murmured, getting up slowly and walking closer to him. She reached towards him with her good hand and felt a reception about as chilly as she'd given him after he's shot Kinetika, but not outright rejection either. He really wasn't joking about how badly she'd hurt him.

And she couldn't blame him in the least.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, taking her hand back and starting out quietly as he watched in silence.

* * *

"Callie," Razor's voice was low and serious from a shadow in her office.

It was still enough to make her jump as she turned to face him. "Oh, hi Razor. Is something wrong?"

"Sort of," he shifted, his manner much more reminiscent of Jake than the costume he was wearing. "I need a favor."

She blinked a couple times, stunned that he'd ask more than he that he needed one. "Anything I can."

"The Omega that just turned herself in, Stacy Young, try to help her out. Get the DA to go light on her."

"You _advocating_ for an Omega?" Her jaw dropped slightly.

"She's a good person, she just made some really bad choices she regrets." He said quietly. "She never hurt anyone, she just made a stupid choice. She's not like the others."

"I don't know how much I can do. Omegas fall under their own set of laws." She said hesitantly, though she had to agree with him. Real Omegas didn't turn themselves in either.

"I know," he took a small step forward. "But please try."

"I'll do my best," she nodded.

"Thank you," he managed a small smile before disappearing again.

* * *

"Case number 488-FHE-2041," the older tabby tom looked at the gathering. "Ah, yes. Kinetika. Well, what do you plead?"

"Guilty, Your Honor." Stacy spoke as steadily as she could to some surprise from all directions but those who had close contact with the case already.

"I presume this came with a deal?" Judge Rindel focused on the Attorney General.

"Yes, Your Honor." The blond shekat with black fur informed him. "One count first degree bank robbery, one count attempted degree bank robbery with a sentence of twenty years to life with lifetime probation."

"Do you agree with this, Ms. Young?" Rindel focused on her with a critical eye.

"Yes, Your Honor." The Cheetah bowed her head slightly.

"Do you have anything you wish to say for the record before I agree to this sentence?"

"Only that I regret what I did," she said, doing her best to keep her voice level. She knew this was the best deal she could possibly have gotten ... but it still amounted to decades in prison unless she was paroled early.

And she knew she had it coming. Motive aside, she was _lucky_ she wasn't going to end up with a life sentence in Alkatraz simply based on the fact that she'd committed her crimes as an Omega.

"I wasn't acting to hurt anybody or take over the city," she continued, "just out of desperation and stupidity."

"Very well," the judge nodded. "The plea bargain is acceptable to both parties and the law. Bailiff, you make take the prisoner away."

The lean Cheetah followed the uniformed Alsatian out of the courtroom, press cameras flashing as she was escorted out past Robin, Jake, and Chance, then the rest of the crowd. She was a little surprised to see Jake and Chance there, after everything that had happened. Even with Jake's statement weeks before that he'd stand by her it still always surprised her to see him there, and even more when he visited her in prison.

She'd need all the support she could get too.

It was going to be a long time before she could run free again.


End file.
